March Out of the Darkness
by Lady Lanera
Summary: Plagued by the events from last June, Severus Snape starts his new position as Headmaster. Not all are glad about his new job, though. 7th year Harry Potter's come for one thing, to kill Snape. Things don't exactly go according to plan, though, for Harry
1. For Dumbledore

**Disclaimer: **Everything related to Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling.

**A/N: **I know that we don't necessarily need the recap, but I thought it'd be good to remind everyone how crappy Harry's life has been. Enjoy. :)

**For Dumbledore**

A young seventeen-year-old man with jet black, untidy hair drew in a deep breath as he sat with his hood-covered head against the window of the Hogwarts Express. It would be his final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Somehow, he knew deep down this year would also be his worst year ever, and that statement was definitely saying something about his previous years.

The young man's first year at Hogwarts, almost seven years prior to that day, was marked with strangeness and various attempts on his life. The very first attempt someone made to kill the young man named Harry Potter occurred during a Quidditch match against his House's archrivals, Slytherin House. Someone had cursed the young man's broom while he was flying. Had it not been for some seriously amazing counter-curses uttered, Harry would have plunged over forty feet to his death. The second attempt that year occurred in the school's creepy forest near the dead of night. At the start of the new term, students learned that the forest was off-limits. However, professors at Hogwarts on occasion did assign detentions there, which was how Harry had found himself in that predicament in the first place. The third attempt made that year was by the same wizard that had made Harry an orphan. It was safe to say that Harry didn't have a very good first year if a person only counted the near-death experiences.

Harry's second year wasn't that much better, though. He had a deranged house elf named Dobby that attempted to save his life throughout the year, only to make things worse for Harry. The house elf had blocked the entrance to Platform 9 ¾, which made the young man and his best friend, Ron Weasley, steal Ron's father's car and fly it to Hogwarts. The two boys at the time nearly crashed the car into the famous Whomping Willow tree that stood on the grounds of the massive castle. Later that same year, mysterious petrifying attacks occurred throughout the school, which Harry later discovered was the result of a basilisk that one of the Founders of the school wanted to use in order to purify the school of Muggleborns and other undesirables. By sheer dumb luck, the young man had managed to save the day yet again and prevented the death of Ron's little sister, Ginny. However, preventing that death nearly cost Harry his own life since the basilisk managed to pierce his arm with its teeth. Luck, though, was on his side, and Headmaster Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes sacrificed a few of its tears to heal him.

Third-year wasn't any better. Harry had believed throughout most of the year that his godfather, the notorious Sirius Black, had been the one who betrayed his parents and had been the reason his parents died. This belief, however, proved to be false after he learned that a friend of his parents, Peter Pettigrew, who was supposedly dead, had actually faked his death in order to escape punishment. The only actual attempt on his life that year was by another of his father's friends, Remus Lupin, who unfortunately was a werewolf. Harry had the unfortunate pleasure of being near Remus on a full moon night. Only because of Harry's other best friend, Hermione Granger, did Harry manage to survive.

The following year marked the first death that hit Harry hard. The same dark wizard, Lord Voldemort or Tom Riddle depending on whom a person asked, that Harry had met on two previous occasions murdered a student from the Hufflepuff House, Cedric Diggory, in front of him. The death occurred during the last event of a widely celebrated and extremely dangerous tournament that Harry found himself entered in, unfortunately.

Fifth year another death marked him. This one was devastating to Harry because it was his godfather's death. The blow crippled Harry and drained him emotionally. It caused him to become extremely depressed and full of rage for the witch who had killed Sirius.

Then last June, Harry's sixth year, the final straw of the dam that held his emotions back broke with the death of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. If it had just been old age, Harry wouldn't have felt so much hatred, but it hadn't been old age. Severus Snape, Harry's longtime most hated professor at Hogwarts, murdered Albus Dumbledore by sending a hate-filled Killing Curse at the older wizard, which sent Dumbledore off the Astronomy Tower. To that very day, Harry still hated Snape with a passion and vowed to repay the wizard with a casting of the Killing Curse himself. An eye for an eye seemed like a beautiful plan of revenge. Thus, the reason why Harry was shrouded in darkness and not sitting with his usual companions, Ron and Hermione. He couldn't allow any of them to prevent him from killing Snape, and he knew the man would be there. The arrogant bastard wouldn't be able to stop himself from going, and when Harry met him…oh…there would be hell to pay. That was damn sure.

Harry drew in a deep breath to calm himself again. He knew that whenever he got this riled up thinking about Snape that the memories would replay. He couldn't bear to view them again, not the millionth time that summer. However, Harry was too late. The memories of that fateful June replayed like a silent horror film.

"_We need to get you up to the school, sir…Madam Pomfrey…"_ Harry's sixth-year self said.

"_No," _said Dumbledore. _"It is…Professor Snape whom I need…"_

"…_I can run and get Madam—_"

"_Severus…I need Severus…"_ reiterated the wise white wizard.

Seventeen-year-old Harry Potter closed his eyes to prevent the tears. Dumbledore had been so insistent that Harry get Snape, the same man who murdered Dumbledore in cold blood. The scene that haunted Harry's dreams then played, and his rubber band of emotions snapped. Tears fell as the darkness crept in his mind bringing him back to that fateful night on the Astronomy Tower.

"_Severus, please,"_ begged Dumbledore as he stood at the top of the Astronomy Tower.

The long ebony wand of destruction rose slowly and pointed towards the poor white wizard who begged and pleaded for his life. The two words spoken in hatred cast the curse that stole the life of the greatest wizard of the century, and a man Dumbledore trusted wholeheartedly and completely spoke the words. Betrayal pierced Dumbledore's heart at the same time the green jet of light hit the older wizard. The familiar hatred then filled Harry as he remembered his duel with Snape.

"_Fight back! Fight back, you cowardly—"_ Harry screamed. He then attempted to send every spell he knew at the murderer. However, Snape blocked the spells so easily that it was as if they were just mere annoyances. After trying to cast several of Snape's own creations, Sectumsempra and Levicorpus, though, it sent Snape into a horrific frenzy.

"_You dare use my own spells against me, Potter? It was I who invented them—I, the Half-Blood Prince, You'd turn my inventions on me, like your filthy father, would you? I don't think so—NO!"_

Harry had thought if he had just reached his wand then he could send that bastard to the depths of hell. However, Snape had been quicker and the holly wand was gone again.

"_Kill me then. Kill me like you killed him, you coward—" _screamed Harry.

"_DON'T CALL ME A COWARD!"_ roared Snape like a feral creature.

Harry didn't know how to explain his hatred, but he chanted very quietly so no one passing by could hear him saying coward repeatedly. He'd use that one word against Snape. All summer, Harry had thought about how he'd confront Snape when they met up again, and he was certain that one word would do the most damage. Just uttering it in Snape's presence sent the man over the edge. It would be dangerous, of course, but every year had at least one attempt on Harry's life. At least this attempt would be one Harry could prepare for before it happened.

"Did you hear the news?" a young Slytherin with long chestnut hair said haughtily.

"Nah, what?" the Slytherin's friend replied.

"Snape's the new headmaster. In fact, that's the only reason I'm coming back to that idiot school. Mum nearly had a tizzy over it."

"It's about time we had a Slytherin in charge." The two Slytherins then moved passed, which made it so Harry couldn't overhear anymore.

However, Harry had heard enough. His stomach clenched unnaturally, and he felt sick to his stomach. How could anyone give a murderer the position of his victim? It was sickening to hear. It gave him more reasons and made Harry even more focused on completing his mission.

By the end of the night, Severus Snape, bastard of the dungeons, would be as good as dead. Harry didn't care if he ended up in Azkaban for the murder or not. The only thing that mattered in his mind was killing Snape. Snape hadn't given Dumbledore any mercy when he had killed him, and Harry would be damned if he gave courtesy to that git. Harry had already decided that as soon as he saw Snape in the Great Hall, the phoenix-core holly wand would come out before slashing that murdering bastard to pieces. His conscience, which surprisingly sounded like Dumbledore, whispered its familiar phrase.

_I'd trust Severus Snape with my life,_ his conscience whispered. Harry shook his head, though.

_That's why you died, sir, trusting the wrong person. I'll make it right. I'll make sure that bastard doesn't hurt anyone else._ Harry then felt a strange peace wash over him. _For Dumbledore,_ he thought.


	2. Still Taking Orders

**Still Taking Orders**

A lanky, hook-nosed pale man drew in a shaky breath as he paced the large office of his former mentor. The man's black robes hung loosely about his body. He had lost a tremendous amount of weight since June…since that night on the Astronomy Tower…since he took the life of the man whom he loved like a father. He shook his head angrily before glancing at the large grandfather clock. He didn't have time to waste reminiscing about that. He pushed his emotions back and became the cold unfeeling man that he always acted to be.

It wouldn't be long now before the students arrived. The man wouldn't delude himself into thinking that there wouldn't be controversy concerning his rise to power. In fact, several of the staff had threatened to quit, but for some reason or another stuck around. Well, that was all except the Muggle Studies professor, but she unfortunately met an untimely fate. He could still hear his former coworker's screams as she begged and pleaded for her life before she succumbed to her death.

The man's stomach lurched again. There was a storm brewing underneath his barriers, and he knew it wouldn't be long before he broke down. For the sake of the school, he needed to hold on just a little longer, though. He inhaled again breathing in the fresh air in attempts to calm himself.

A few seconds later, the man heard a soft pop next to him. His dark unfeeling eyes glanced towards the small pathetic creature. He motioned for the house elf to speak. He nearly groaned when the house elf squeaked in fright. The creatures acted as if he was to kill them at any moment. Looking back on it now, he guessed he could understand why they would think that. He had killed Dumbledore, their former master and Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Headmaster Snape, sir, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts, sir," the small creature reported.

Severus Snape felt himself tremble slightly at the words. He could only imagine how badly the boy wanted to kill him, which he didn't blame Harry in the slightest. He would do the same if he had been Harry and watched his professor murder a man that he cared for deeply. However, Snape knew he had to repair their relationship. All of the Wizarding World depended on them working together if they were to have a fighting chance against Voldemort.

"I see," Snape replied quietly. "As soon as the boy enters the castle, bring him to me." The house elf nodded slowly before snapping back out of the Headmaster's office. Snape then glanced at the portrait where Albus Dumbledore sat staring at him. "I take it you wish me not to inform the boy of your ingenious plan?" he asked sarcastically.

"What do you believe, Severus?" Dumbledore responded with a raised eyebrow.

"And if the boy kills me, then what, Albus?"

"You give him more credit than he deserves, Severus. I do not believe he has the heart to kill you. At least not yet," Dumbledore added.

"Wonderful," Snape drawled before sighing. He roughly rubbed his face as he groaned. "You wish me to make him a killer."

"No, my boy, I wish you to make him a survivor."

"You do realize that your staff hates me?"

"But they follow you, my boy."

"Only because they believe I will kill them or the students otherwise," Snape retorted.

"There is no need to be uneasy."

"Says a man who's dead and still giving me orders," Snape growled.

"Remember your promise to me, Severus."

"I remember it quite clearly, Albus," Snape snapped. "I won't allow any harm to come to them. However, it seems that I am conveniently left out of that promise."

"Do not mistake me for not caring about you. I do. However, I also trust you, and you know it."

"No, what I know is that you love to use me to your advantage."

"Ah, touché, Severus," the portrait Dumbledore replied. He then sighed. "You have left them in the pensieve?" Snape nodded once. "Excellent, Severus, it shall work beautifully then."

"Oh, yes, but of course sharing my memories like that with a boy who can't keep his nose out of things would make you happy." Snape then whirled around angrily. "I'm done talking to you, Albus."

"Do try not to hex Harry, Severus, no matter what he does." A loud groan resounded then.


	3. Long Awaited Meeting

**Long-Awaited Meeting**

Harry felt a chill sweep over him as he walked into the haunted castle. He could hear all of the students talking loudly, but their words sounded so distant and distorted. He knew he was in his own world as he had been for the entire summer. He had now put on his Invisibility cloak, ensuring no one could tell who he was or that he was even there. Prior to his arrival, he had also torn off his Gryffindor patch on his black school robes. Hidden behind his long black sleeves, he tightly held his holly wand.

"I'm worried, Ron," a young woman with long bushy hair whispered as she and a redheaded young man walked past. The Gryffindor symbols on their chest reflected brilliantly in the moonlight.

Harry's heart panged slightly when he caught the sight of his two best friends in the Entrance Hall. However, he knew he had a mission to complete, and he couldn't risk them trying to talk him out of it. The last time he had seen Ron and Hermione was the day after Dumbledore's funeral.

The three friends had talked for hours about what to do next. Harry had told them both that he'd search for the Horcruxes instead of attending his final year at Hogwarts, which both Ron and Hermione interjected saying that they would come with him. He couldn't allow that, though. Everyone that he ever loved always died, and he knew that he couldn't be the reason for any more deaths, especially theirs. Therefore, Harry did what any person would do, and he lied through his teeth. He told them that he'd go to Hogwarts then. The three friends then parted with the promise of meeting again in the fall, which Harry did not intend ever to fulfill that promise.

In the middle of a stormy night on Privet Drive at the beginning of July, Harry crept out of the large house and ran away from the Dursleys forever. He knew that there wouldn't be any tears spilt over his leaving, and he was rather glad for that. There was already too much sadness in Harry's world. He didn't need anymore, but it wasn't as if he ever had to worry about any of that with the _loving_ Dursleys.

Over the remaining months of summer, Harry became very good at hiding so no one (Muggle or otherwise) could find him. He made sure he didn't use his magic so that the Ministry couldn't find him. He told Hedwig, his snowy owl, not to bring him any letters. He also sent Hedwig away with the promise that they'd meet again in September. His main residence was in a secluded part of England where only Muggles resided. He would only go out in the dead of night unless necessary. For all intensive purposes, Harry Potter became a ghost.

"I'm sure he's all right, Hermione. He's probably already in there waiting for us," Ron replied.

"You don't believe that, so why should I?"

Harry watched Hermione then angrily storm into the Great Hall with Ron following close behind her. His chest ached horribly with remorse and regret for his upcoming actions. However, he knew his friends would understand someday why he killed Snape. The young man then headed towards the Great Hall. Something, though, grabbed his sleeve and prevented him. His green eyes immediately darted towards the hand grabbing him. How could anyone know he was there? He had thought he blended in rather well with the rest of the students. He then sighed quietly when he recognized the small creature in rags. Leave it to Dobby to find him and try to stop him. Harry was just about to speak when he heard the soft snap of the house elf's fingers. His heart leapt, and within moments, the house elf transported Harry to the very place in the castle where it hurt him the most to be, the Headmaster's office.

Drawing in a shaky breath, Harry glanced around the room. Nothing had changed. It was still as Dumbledore had left it. He then glanced down at Dobby, but the house elf snapped his fingers and disappeared. Harry instantly then closed his eyes as the raw emotions took over again. It was too painful to be in here…to know that four months prior Albus Dumbledore sat in that gold high-backed chair with a cheerful smile offering his stupid lemon drops to any students or staff who visited him.

Harry glanced to his right and noticed the pensieve where he viewed dozens of Dumbledore's memories that concerned Voldemort. He then looked at the desk and felt another sharp pang when he noticed Fawkes on his perch staring at him. The last time he had heard or seen Fawkes was the day the phoenix had supposedly left forever. He couldn't understand why the phoenix would return now, especially since Snape was headmaster. Harry then caught the shadow standing off to his side.

"We, Mr. Potter, have a problem," said the familiar silky voice that could only belong to Dumbledore's murderer.

"Snape," Harry snarled before pointing his wand at the man. Hatred fueled his word.


	4. Violence Begets Violence

**Violence Begets Violence**

Snape outstretched his hand and summoned Harry's invisibility cloak. He handled the soft material carefully before making it disappear from the room. He instantly felt the boy's anger increase, but Snape kept his cool. His dark eyes could see that the past months were torture for Harry also.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you, Snape," Harry hissed. The young Gryffindor waited for the older wizard to reply, but Snape didn't give one. His refusal to answer only infuriated Harry even more. "What? You think I won't?" snarled Harry. "I will, Snape! I'll make you pay for what you did. Oh, I will so make you pay!" Harry then swallowed back the lump in his throat. He couldn't cry, not now, not in front of Snape. "He trusted you, Snape! He trusted you, and how did you repay him? You murdered him! He begged you for his life, Snape, and YOU MURDERED HIM!" The words then echoed around the room before Snape responded.

"Yes," whispered Snape as he stood perfectly still in front of Harry.

"You…you…you don't even deny it?" Harry stuttered feeling his control slipping.

"Why should I, Potter? We both know it's true." Snape then sighed. "I deserve death, and we both know that also. However, it is not up to you to decide that, Potter. You are not my judge or even my jury. You are just a boy who has—"

Snape immediately fell to his feet as he felt the familiar pain race through his nerve endings. He clenched his teeth to keep himself under control so that he didn't hex the boy through the window. The gall of the boy to cast an Unforgivable on him made him even more remorseful for the deaths of Harry's parents. Harry's mother would have so ashamed of her son if she had been alive to see Harry now. However, Snape said nothing and waited for the boy to release him. The waiting didn't take long. He gasped in pain as he slowly got to his feet again.

"You don't know me, Snape, not anymore. I won't hesitate to kill you."

"I…believe you, Potter," Snape groaned as he leaned against the wooden desk. He then drew in shuddering breath before exhaling. "Learned a bit of Occlumency this summer, did we?"

"You'd be surprised what I learned, Snape," Harry snarled.

"Good to know you finally made use of that book I loaned you, Potter," Snape rasped. "However, you…still wear your emotions on your sleeves." He then drew in a shaky breath before groaning again. "Planning to cast the ultimate Unforgivable on me, are we? An eye for an eye?" asked Snape. When Harry didn't respond, he scoffed. "You…have to want it, Potter. You have to want…to kill me. Can you do that? Can you truly go against every one of your Gryffindor principles and cast it?"

"You did, so it can't be that hard," Harry retorted.

Snape scoffed before chuckling with short quick gasps. It had been so long before he had a chance to chuckle. The situation wasn't funny in the slightest. Oh, that he knew, but he was in too much pain to care. The months following June had made him less tolerant of pain.

"Ah, yes, but I'm a man who lost his heart long ago and is now nothing but a battered shell. You are not anything close to me, Potter. You embody nearly every trait of your mother's. While I believe you to be telling the truth that you would like nothing more than to kill me, and I would welcome my death openly, we both know that you cannot go through with it. You have too much of Lily in you."

Seconds later, a jet of light struck Snape in the chest again. It took all self-control not to cast a shield and prevent Harry's obvious hex. Snape slammed hard against the ground. He instantly felt his face connect with the cool stone floor and tasted the familiar metallic liquid. His dark eyes glanced towards the portrait of his mentor that hung on the wall behind Harry. Albus, however, only frowned and looked rather somber as he looked on from his portrait. Snape slowly got to his feet again before wiping the blood off his face.

"Don't ever talk about my mother liked you cared for her, MURDERER!"

"Kill me then. Kill me like I killed him, Potter." It was a calculated risk, which Snape knew but he needed Harry to understand that he was more than ready for his death. Dozens of emotions spread across the young man's face before anger and hatred settled behind the emerald eyes. Snape drew in a breath and waited. Somehow, knowing it would be Harry who killed him made him feel at peace with himself. It was probably because the last thing he'd see was Lily's eyes. There wasn't a better way to go.

"_AVADA KED_—" a loud shrill shriek then came from Fawkes, which made Harry drop his wand.

Snape glanced at the phoenix and then to Dumbledore's portrait. His dead mentor only closed his somber blue eyes before glancing away. Snape went to open his mouth, but the sounds of struggling and footsteps ascending to the office quickly regained his attention. His dark eyes darted towards Harry. He had to do something about the boy.

Reacting on instinct, Snape threw a quick immobilizing spell at Harry and moved the boy to Dumbledore's throne-like chair behind the massive desk. As soon as the boy was in the chair, Snape summoned the Invisibility cloak. The silvery material reappeared around the boy and hid him effectively. No one would know there was a seventeen-year-old also in the room if he or she looked.

The door to the office didn't open a minute too soon. Snape had just finished readjusting his robes to give off the appearance that he hadn't just been on the floor. He had also casted a temporary glamour on his face. When a lumpy man in black robes yanked a semi-conscious dark-haired witch into the room, Snape's dark eyes narrowed on the two. His eyes then caught the deep black bruises and numerous lacerations to the woman's pale face, but he said nothing or did nothing that showed his extreme disapproval. Inside underneath his barriers, though, he was spitting fire.

"Caught this one shooting off her goddamn mouth, Snape," the man sneered before shaking her.

"I see," Snape responded quietly. His eyes locked on the witch. "Leave her with me, Amycus."

"My pleasure, Snape," Amycus said smirking. "Now you're gonna get it, my little minx." He then roughly pushed the witch away from him, which made her stumble before falling hard against the floor. The plump man chuckled loudly before casting a leering glance at her. "Save a piece of her for me, Severus. I have always liked my women fiery. It makes it more fun when you're breaking them in."

"Unless you wish to sing soprano, Amycus, I would leave if I were you," Snape hissed in his deadliest voice. He had long forgotten about Harry who sat looking on at the confusing scene.

"What the hell is the matter with you, Snape?" asked Amycus. "You weren't like this before."

Snape drew his long ebony wand and pointed it towards the man. His dark eyes were cold and ablaze with fire. His breathing was very controlled to the point that it looked like Snape wasn't breathing. He looked as frightening as ever.

"This is your last warning, Carrow. If I ever learn that you touched her again, I will make damn sure that the Dark Lord learns of your little girlfriend."

"Hey, now you wait here a minute, Snape—"

"No! She is not to be harmed."

"Why?" Amycus then groaned. "Oh, man, you got a thing for her, don't you? Jeez, Snape, she's one of those stupid Order members. She's likely to stab you in the back than love you." Within seconds, Snape's hand latched around Amycus's shoulders before slamming the man back against the glass cabinet. The glass instantly crackled and splintered out in various directions.

"SHE IS MINE, AMYCUS!" roared Snape. "I will not hesitate for a second to inform the Dark Lord about your unhealthy fascination with that Muggle girl of yours. I wonder how he'd take that."

"Fine, fine, jeez, she's yours already," Amycus replied before glaring at the witch. "Just know that the Dark Lord has plans for her."

"I am already aware of his plan since I am a part of it. Now, get out of here," Snape growled before roughly throwing Amycus towards the door.

Snape watched Amycus scramble to his feet before fleeing the office. Snape waited a few moments until he was sure that they were safe. He quickly enacted the wards around the office again before turning his attention to the badly beaten witch. He held a hand out to her and sighed when she refused to take it.

"Fine, Sinistra, be stubborn," Snape grumbled. He then walked towards his roaring fireplace before throwing in a handful of green Floo powder. "Infirmary," he called out. The matron of the Hospital Wing quickly came into view. She, however, was glaring daggers at him.

"What is it, Headmaster?" she said bitingly.

"I will be sending through Sinistra shortly, Madam. Please treat her before sending her back to the Welcoming Feast," Snape responded calmly.

"Fine, will that be all, _Headmaster_?" snapped Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes." The green flames quickly morphed into the familiar roaring orange counterpart again.


	5. Learning the Truth

**Learning the Truth**

Harry had looked onto the entire scene from the huge chair that Dumbledore had always sat in. He couldn't move because of the spell Snape had placed on him. Snape forced him to watch, which made him truthfully very scared. The entire scene was reminiscent of when Snape killed Dumbledore. He couldn't move then either and was helpless to watch.

Throughout the entire scene, Harry badly wanted to grab his wand and hex Snape and this new wizard, whom Harry knew was there the night Dumbledore died. However, no matter what counter-curse Harry tried, nothing worked. He was still glued to the seat and feeling incredibly helpless.

When he had seen his Astronomy professor's face, Harry winced. She looked like hell. Blood streamed from her nose. She had a black eye, and numerous bruises spotted her face. On her cheek was a nasty laceration that appeared to be the result of a ring catching. Her lips were puffed up and bloody. However, he noticed that she didn't look at all like a victim. Instead she looked the equivalent of a very ticked off witch who was planning to kill everyone in the room. For that look, Harry was rather glad that he was underneath the Invisibility cloak.

Harry then heard the other wizard say something, but he couldn't catch it in time. However, he definitely caught Snape's reaction, which to Harry was surprising. He couldn't understand why Snape was so angry with the other man. It wasn't as if Snape cared for Sinistra all that much. After all, he had acted for years that he respected Dumbledore, and he killed him.

"Unless you wish to sing soprano, Amycus, I would leave if I were you," Snape hissed.

"What the hell is the matter with you, Snape?" asked the man.

_Yeah, what is the matter with you, _thought Harry. _You don't give a damn about her or anyone else for that matter. What do you care what he does to Sinistra? What's so special about her?_

"You weren't like this before," the man said.

Harry's eyes then widened as he watched Snape draw his long ebony wand and point it towards the man. If it were possible, Harry's mouth would have dropped to the floor. Snape was acting extremely odd and almost possessed with the way he was threatening the other man.

"This is your last warning, Carrow. If I ever learn that you touched her again, I will make damn sure that the Dark Lord learns of your little girlfriend."

"Hey, now you wait here a minute, Snape—"

"No! She is not to be harmed."

"Why?" Amycus then groaned. "Oh, man, you got a thing for her, don't you? Jeez, Snape, she's one of those stupid Order members. She's likely to stab you in the back than love you."

Harry nearly choked back the bile that had collected at the back of his throat. How could anyone love that monster? Harry was damn sure that by the look Sinistra was giving Snape that she didn't reciprocate his feelings. That was if Snape _had_ any feelings.

Seconds later, Harry's eyes widened again as Snape's hand latched around the man's shoulders. Snape then slammed the man back against the glass cabinet. The glass instantly crackled and splintered out in various directions. Harry couldn't compare the anger coming off Snape to anything he had seen before from the wizard. It wasn't even close to the hatred in his eyes when he killed Dumbledore.

"SHE IS MINE, AMYCUS!" roared Snape. "I will not hesitate for a second to inform the Dark Lord about your unhealthy fascination with that Muggle girl of yours. I wonder how he'd take that."

_I trust Severus completely,_ a voice in the back of Harry's head echoed. Harry badly wanted to scoff. Harry knew the truth now. Snape would gladly sell another's soul if it benefited him, which meant that since Snape had feelings for Sinistra, he would do anything to keep her safe…even if that meant causing the death of a fellow Death Eater. However, there was just a seed of doubt creeping into Harry's mind now as he continued to watch helplessly. Maybe Dumbledore was right to trust Snape.

Things weren't making sense anymore. Snape had respected Dumbledore and acted as if he cared for the older wizard. So why would he kill a man he cared and respected? Then there was the fact that Hagrid had said he heard Snape and Dumbledore arguing in the Forbidden Forest, something about Snape had promised. What had Snape promised, though?

After Snape tossed the man out of the office, Harry felt his abdomen clench tightly. Snape was walking towards Sinistra slowly. It was so eerily similar to that June night that Harry felt like he was about to witness another murder. However, when Snape only held out his hand to the witch, Harry's eyes narrowed. The wizard was acting unnaturally, almost…caring if that was possible. He then watched Snape walk towards the fireplace before firecalling Madam Pomfrey.

"What is it, Headmaster?" Madam Pomfrey snapped.

"I will be sending through Sinistra shortly, Madam. Please treat her before sending her back to the Welcoming Feast," Snape responded full of calmness and respect.

"Fine, will that be all, _Headmaster_?" snapped Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes."

Harry watched Snape slowly walk back towards Sinistra. He could see the hidden emotions in the older wizard's face. There was regret and remorse in his actions. However, Harry quickly forgot all that when he realized he could move again. The young man instantly stood up and drew his wand with the full intention of protecting Professor Sinistra from the murderer.

"I understand your anger, Aurora, and I don't blame you. However, if you are to survive this war, you must learn to keep your mouth shut. He will not hesitate to do this to you again. Do you understand this? He will use any excuse you give him to harm you."

"As if you care, Death Eater," Professor Sinistra hissed. "I don't need your help! I've been doing just fine these past months without you."

"Then don't be a stubborn ass, Aurora," Snape quietly replied. "Use the Floo and have Pomfrey look at you. Knowing her, she'll think I did this to you. I would think you'd jump at that chance."

"I'm not like you, Severus," she snarled.

Harry and Snape then watched her slowly limp towards the fireplace. However, Harry soon redirected his attention to the swirling silvery liquid in the large bowl in front of him. His emerald eyes glanced at Snape before looking back at the bowl. He lowered his head slightly before thinking better of his current action. The last time he had looked at Snape's memories was when Snape cancelled his Occlumency lessons Harry's fifth-year. However, he was too late in correcting his mistake. The silvery liquid quickly yanked him into Snape's memories.

As Harry found himself immersed in the memory, Dumbledore's office quickly formed again. His emerald eyes instantly caught Dumbledore sitting in a chair in front of his fireplace. He noticed that Dumbledore was holding his blackened hand. He had wondered how Dumbledore received that injury, but never thought to ask.

"Severus…" Dumbledore said in a pain-filled voice.

Harry whirled around and watched the looming black figure quickly rush to Dumbledore's side. He closed his eyes when he saw Snape pull out his ebony wand. However, his curiosity got the better of him so he reopened his eyes. He watched as Snape skillfully worked and noticed how Dumbledore's color in his cheeks slowly returned.

"Thank you, my boy," Dumbledore whispered a few seconds later.

"You…why?" asked Snape with confusion. "It was cursed, Albus. What on earth would possess you to do something so stupid and reckless?"

"I did not know it at the time, my boy," quietly replied the older wizard. "It is enticing, and I regret that even I could not avoid the chance of putting it on." He then sighed. "How bad is it, my boy?"

"I've managed to prevent the curse from spreading, but it is only a temporary fix, Albus."

"I see…how long?"

"It is hard to determine."

"No, my boy, it isn't. I can see in your face that you know. How long do I have, Severus?"

"I fail to see the reason as to why you would wish me to say this, Albus."

"Stop avoiding the question, Severus, and answer me. How long do I have?"

"It is not set in stone, Albus. I could find a potion that could repair the damage in a few weeks. Nothing is definitive so I refuse to give you that arbitrary number."

"Severus, it is not your fault. Please, my boy, tell me."

"A year," Snape quietly responded. "You have a year to live, Albus."

Harry's mouth dropped. He glanced from Snape to Dumbledore. This memory had to be false. It couldn't have…he…he couldn't have known. The surroundings then morphed into the Forbidden Forest.

Once again, Harry saw Snape and Dumbledore sharing a private conversation with each other. Looking upon both men, Harry felt his hatred for Snape dissipate rapidly. Snape appeared rather somber and quiet, as was Dumbledore. However, both men looked entirely focused upon their mission as they walked in the dark woods towards Black Lake's shoreline.

"Have you learned anymore of young Mr. Malfoy's plan to kill me, Severus?"

"I regret that I have not. It appears that Bellatrix has taught him Occlumency. The boy does not listen to me, Albus. I fear I have lost him."

"Ah, yes, that does happen from time to time, Severus." Dumbledore then sighed as he sat on a large rock that gazed out on the lake. "My year is almost up, Severus. It will not be long now."

"I am still researching various—"

"I know, I know, Severus, and I thank you for being so loyal to me. However, we both knew that one of us would not survive the war." Dumbledore then chuckled ruefully. "I have lived a fulfilling life, Severus. I do not need to outlive everyone." He quickly glanced towards Snape before smiling. "Have you given anymore thought to my proposition?"

"I have, and I still believe you are off your rocker, old man."

"There is potential there, Severus. You know it as well as me."

"Potential, yes, but I will not act upon it so stop scheming."

"Even after all this time, Severus?"

"Always, Albus," Snape responded quietly.

"Then it is a shame, I suppose, but it just shows your depth of love. I do wish you gave it a shot, though. Aurora and you would have a wonderful life together. I know this, Severus."

"We are not talking about this any longer, Albus. I have made up my mind."

"And my other request, what of that?" asked Dumbledore. "Have you given that thought too?"

"I have, and I am half-tempted to take you to St. Mungo's. It is absurd that you would wish me to kill you and then become the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Do you have any inkling how the staff would react if that occurred? I would be hexed and cursed daily, not to mention that the house elves would most likely lead a revolt with the staff and students."

"Ah, yes, that is unfortunately true. However, I have already laid the groundwork of my plan with Minerva. She knows nothing of our plan, except that I trust you completely. After my death, I have instructed Dobby to deliver a set of papers to her that will inform her to follow your every order. She will perhaps not be fond of what occurs, but she will do as I ask of her, Severus."

"You take too much for granted, Albus." Snape then sighed before picking up a small rock and skipping it across the water of Black Lake. "Have you ever considered that I might not want to do this? That I might now want to kill you, Albus?" he asked staring at the older wizard.

"My boy, of course, I have," Dumbledore replied before getting to his feet and walking towards Snape. "I am not asking this of you because I think of you as my one serial killer on staff. I am asking this of you because I love you as a father loves a son. My boy, I would not ever want Draco, a boy who is still full of innocence, to kill me."

"But, I, a man who lost his innocence long ago, am perfectly acceptable to kill you," Snape retorted before angrily glaring at the giant squid staring at them from the middle of the lake.

"You are the only one, Severus, who knows that I am to die at the end of this term. You would not be killing me out of spite, but out of love. Severus, my boy, you would be sparing me from a death full of pain along with sparing Draco from making your same mistake."

"I have spied for you, Albus, at great risk to myself. I have done everything you ever asked of me. I went to Azkaban for you once, remember?"

"I do, Severus," Dumbledore replied.

"And you know how they affect me. They make me hear her that night, and I was not even there, Albus! I can hear her screams and her pleading for his life."

"I know, my boy."

"If it is not Lily that I hear, then it is my childhood with Tobias. You are lucky that I am still sane after that time, Albus."

"Yes, my boy, I know all this."

"After all these years, I knew you used me to your advantage. After all these years, I knew that you only needed me so that you could defeat Voldemort. I was just a tool. I knew all this, but I remained loyal to you."

"Severus—"

"No, Albus, listen to me. It is ridiculous that you would ever ask me to do this for you. I have already lost everyone I ever loved, and now you wish me to kill you too? Is this the cosmos playing a joke on me?"

"My sweet, sweet Severus, no, it is not," Dumbledore whispered while placing a gentle hand on Snape's arm. "I understand your thoughts and your anger. If there were another way, I would not hesitate to use it. Be as it may, there is not. Please, Severus, you must do this."

"And what about Harry, Albus?" snarled Snape. "The boy has already lost his parents and his godfather. You add another death to the boy's life, and we might as well commit him to St. Mungo's now. A person can only take so much darkness and so much death before it starts to poison his soul."

"I know, Severus."

"Do you, Albus? Do you know?" Snape then released a loud scream before closing his eyes. "You used me, Albus, and I knew it, but I still remain loyal to you. I still go to the side of that monster who took Lily from me. I do all this willingly." He glanced towards Dumbledore. "How can you ask this of me, Albus? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Nothing, my boy, you deserve none of this. I regret how I treated you. I regret that I did not save you from Voldemort when I had the chance. I regret how I allowed James to bully you without ever giving him any consequences. I regret not taking you from Tobias after your mother's death. My boy, if I could, I would do everything I could to give you the life you deserved. I can't, though." Dumbledore then sighed. "I have done the same to Harry, unfortunately. I have used him as a weapon against Voldemort. I have withheld information because I cared too deeply for him." He then closed his eyes.

"You know something about Harry, don't you, Albus?"

"Yes," Dumbledore replied. He then reopened his eyes. "Lily was an extremely talented witch, Severus. You know this, but we never knew how talented. She invoked the ancient blood magic and sacrificed herself for her son. We all knew after Harry's first year that it had placed certain protections on him. What we didn't know, what we couldn't ever fully comprehend, Severus…my boy, Harry is one of them." Snape narrowed his eyes as did Harry.

"One of what, Albus?" asked Snape.

"Voldemort unknowingly made another Horcrux that night, and he used Harry to make it."

"WHAT?" Snape bellowed. "But that means then…no…no…you have to be wrong, Albus."

"I wish I was, Severus. Harry is a Horcrux."

Harry drew in a shaky breath. He thought back to how Dumbledore had entrusted him to destroy the Horcruxes. Would that mean then that…? Harry gulped before closing his eyes. He couldn't believe it. He would need to die so that Voldemort could be mortal. The phrase _for neither can live while the other survives_ hauntingly echoed in Harry's mind.

"I thought that locket and Nagini were the last Horcruxes."

"So did I, Severus, but I was mistaken."

"Then do you wish me to destroy him too?"

"It would not work, Severus. Harry must willingly sacrifice himself to Voldemort."

"Wonderful, we might never be free of that monster then. The boy clearly is not suicidal, and I am not ever going to allow him to give himself to Voldemort willingly unless I wish to die too."

"It is my understanding the vow you made would make an exception in that case."

"Oh, is that right, Albus?" Snape harshly snapped.

"Yes, Severus, it is right."

"And why would it make this exception?"

"Because Harry loves fiercely, Severus, and he will develop affection towards you once he learns the truth." Harry instantly felt himself thrown violently out of the memories then. He glanced towards Snape who was staring at him. The long silvery cloak had fallen off somehow so he was fully visible.


	6. For the Good of Hogwarts

**For the Good of Hogwarts**

Based on the way the boy was staring, he knew Harry had watched the memories. He couldn't see anger in Harry's face, but he did notice the confusion. Snape, however, waited for the questions.

"He knew?" whispered Harry.

Snape only nodded curtly. He watched the boy carefully for a reaction. There was none. It seemed to take awhile for Harry to process that answer, though, before he could ask another.

"I…I have to…" he started to say before his voice trailed off.

"You do not have to do anything, Potter."

"But the only way to win the war is for me to sacrifice myself to Voldemort, though."

"With the off chance that it would even work, Potter," Snape added. "We do not know for certain if that is what was meant with that prophecy. At best, prophecies are guesswork. There is nothing definitive about them."

"Then when he begged you…"

"It was to ensure that I did as he asked. He begged me to kill him, Potter, not for his life."

"But you…it…you had so much hatred in your eyes."

"I was to kill my mentor, Potter, the man whom I swore my loyalty to. Of course, I would have hatred in my eyes. I hated that he asked me to kill him. I hated that it had to be me who killed him. I hated that we were even in that situation. It was not hatred for Albus, though. I could not hate him, just as I cannot hate you, Potter. You are not your father. You share his looks, yes, but you take after your mother in your personality. However, I could not openly show you that I liked you, though. It would have been dangerous for us. Can you imagine what would have happened if I had been discovered as a spy for Albus? I would have been killed, and numerous deaths would not have been prevented."

"Oh," Harry replied before hanging his head. "How do I know you're telling the truth, though?"

"You don't," Snape responded calmly. "This is all a matter of faith now, Potter." He then frowned. "However, I must admit that I had hoped you'd hunt for the Horcruxes and stay away."

"I thought about it, but I couldn't do it."

"Ah, yes, your hatred for me prevented that," Snape said. "How is it that you learned Occlumency? Tell me the truth."

"I just read the book and practiced a lot of the exercises," Harry admitted. "It was rather easy if I had a reason to learn it."

"You had a reason before, though."

"But I didn't have you sticking your nose in my head every five seconds," Harry replied. He then sighed. "Won't Voldemort know about all of this now, though?"

"Not unless you lower your barriers, but it appears your barriers are the only think keeping you from becoming an emotional Hufflepuff." Snape's eyes narrowed on Harry. "Who knows you are here?"

"No one," Harry admitted quietly. "I didn't want them to talk me out of it."

"They never saw you? You are certain?" Harry nodded once. "Then we still have a chance this year for one last try."

"I don't understand."

"While I understand you do not trust me in the slightest, you are in need of certain skills that I possess if you are ever to defeat the Dark Lord. I am willing to offer my services to you, but I cannot do so while you are Harry Potter. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I think I do," Harry quietly said. "You have to alter my appearance."

"Not just your appearance, Potter," Snape responded. "You must become a different person and assume that role throughout the entire year."

"Someone will notice if I drink Polyjuice every day, though."

"There are other ways to alter one's appearance." Snape then stared at Harry. "What I am offering you, you must understand that it will be temporary, Harry."

"Yeah, I get it." Harry's eyes then narrowed as he caught Snape's use of his first name. "Wait a minute, Snape, what did you say?"

"You heard me just fine. There is an ancient spell that uses blood magic, which I intend to use."

"So what happens with this spell?"

"It would blend our blood so that if anyone ever attempted to check your genealogy, he or she would discover that we are related. You would most likely look as if you were a member of the Prince family, and it would be very easy to come up with a new identity then."

"Um…so wait…would I look like I was your son then?"

"No," Snape replied. "I would not ask that of you. I had thought perhaps a nephew."

"Well, do you have a nephew, though?"

"I had one at one time, but he and his family are long gone. He would have been your age."

"What happened to him?"

"My maternal grandparents did not appreciate my sister's child so they killed her and her family. As I said, it occurred a long time ago, and I am the last of the Prince line."

"I thought you just said your maternal grandparents killed—"

"They met an unfortunate fate later, I fear," Snape replied darkly.

"You killed them?"

"Not I, Mr. Potter," Snape responded before sighing.

"What was his name, your nephew, I mean?"

"Perseus Hadean Prince, my sister was an odd child," Snape said with a chuckle.

"Wouldn't it be odd if I just showed up, though?"

"Mr. Potter, wizards live in the stone age compared to Muggles. It takes time for certain truths to come to light so if we had said that my sister had died this past summer and that you just arrived, no one would know the difference." Snape then sighed. "There are records in the Ministry that show the birth of my nephew, but there are none that record his death." At the sight of Harry's confusion, he explained. "My nephew for all intensive purposes was a squib. Hence, the reason why my grandparents killed them," Snape said. "The Prince line is of an ancient line, and it is disgraceful to have a squib in your family when you are a pureblood family."

"All right, let's do this then," Harry quietly spoke. "It'll be temporary, though, right?"

"Of course, we would hate for you to be permanently stuck looking like me."

Snape then pulled a long black rectangle out of his robes before pressing a button the side of the rectangle. Within seconds, a silver blade popped out. Harry watched Snape press the sharp blade against his palm before handing the knife over to Harry.

"Do as I did," Snape instructed, which Harry did. With both Harry and Snape's palms now cut and bleeding, Snape held out his hand towards Harry. "It is idiotic, but you must take my hand so that I may recite the lines." Harry stared at him for a few moments before finally grabbing Snape's bloody hand. The recitation was soft and rather hypnotic, but warmth spread throughout them.

"Is it done?" asked Harry after the warmth left him. He then noticed Snape staring at him oddly. "What? Is something wrong?"

"No," replied Snape.

Harry, however, didn't believe him for a second, so he walked over to the mirror. He instantly noticed his eye color. The once deep emerald was now hazel. He glanced towards Snape again before sighing. He guessed he could live with the new color. Hidden behind long black hair was a very faded lightning bolt scar. Harry had also grown. He was now close to Snape in height, but an inch shorter.

"You will have to act like a Prince in order to pull this off so it might be best if I instruct you."

"I think I've got it, Snape," Harry replied. "I act like a total git to everyone and don't care about anyone else except me."

"Well, you certainly have the temper down," Snape responded before sighing. "I take it you will wish me not to place you in Slytherin?"

"What do you mean?"

"Obviously, I cannot place you in Gryffindor. It would be too obvious, and there is also the fact that there has never been a Gryffindor Prince."

"What are my options then?"

"Slytherin or Ravenclaw," Snape responded.

"In other words, I'm going to be a Ravenclaw." Harry sighed. He then glanced at the usual place for the Sorting Hat. It wasn't there. "Guess you already took it down to the Great Hall, didn't you?"

"No. It does not reside in Hogwarts anymore. Sorting is rather arbitrary these days. Purebloods are in Slytherin, and the Head of the other Houses sort out the rest of the students." Harry nodded slowly before shaking his head. He could tell by Snape's tone that the idea wasn't his. "It goes without saying, but while you look this way, you will not contact Miss Granger or Mister Weasley or any of your other friends. You may contact them through post. In fact, I recommend it, but not face to face. Is that understood?"

"Yeah, I got it." Harry then sighed. "I have to stick to friends in Ravenclaw then?"

"Yes, and you may also remain friends with Miss Lovegood. She will no doubt see through our plan. If she does, then reiterate the fact that no one must know."

"Of course," Harry said feeling a bit better that he could remain friends with Luna. Of course, Snape was right, though. Luna would know the second she saw him who he was. She just had that uncanny ability. "So am I going to be Perseus or can I go by Hadean?"

"It'd be less noticeable if you used Perseus. I will use Hadean when we are in private, though."

"All right," Harry said before sighing.

"I shall contact Filius and inform him that he has a new student. Remain here." Snape then walked to his fireplace again. Seconds later, a short plump wizard stepped out of the roaring green flames. However, the wizard didn't look his usual self. He looked more serious and angrier.

"You called for me, Headmaster?" the tiny professor announced.

"Yes, thank you for your promptness. As I informed you just now, my nephew will be attending Hogwarts this year. I had thought it best to request that he be placed in Ravenclaw."

"Oh, you did, sir, did you?" mumbled the little Charms professor. "How grand," he retorted before glancing towards Harry. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Flitwick, and your name is…?"

"Perseus Prince," Harry responded smoothly.

"Oh, but of course it is," Professor Flitwick mumbled. "Well, come along then, can't be wasting our _wonderful_ Headmaster's time, can we?" Harry glanced towards Snape and sighed. None of them had any idea what Snape was doing for them. However, he followed Flitwick silently and left Snape alone.


	7. Lovely Luna

**Lovely Luna**

Harry's first night in the Ravenclaw dormitory met without incident. He had seen Luna, and she had seen him. However, she only smiled that knowing smile of hers before walking to her dorm. This morning, however, was the first time they spoke. He had been sitting on the couch when she walked up behind him and sat down.

"Your name is Perseus, isn't it?" Luna said softly as she glanced at him.

"Yes," Harry replied curtly.

"Hmm…a rather fitting name, I suppose," she responded with her eyes twinkling.

"How do you figure?"

"Perseus killed the Gorgon Medusa, a person who had snakes for hair. He did it with only a sword, a shield that protected him, and a cap that made him invisible. It just sounds like something familiar to me, I suppose."

"You were friends with that Potter kid, weren't you?"

"Oh, yes, I still am. Even though, he isn't here this term. You see, he's trying to defeat his own Medusa with only a wand, protection placed on him by his mother, and Invisibility cloak. I do wish him good luck, but then again…he isn't here to hear it."

Harry chuckled before glancing at the ground. That instantly gave away that she knew he was. He then sighed and looked back at her. She was just as lovely and strange as the first time he met her.

"So what's your name?"

"Luna Lovegood, but most people just call me Luna."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Luna."

"Oh, yes, and you too, Perseus. I always do love to meet new people." Luna then stood up. "Would you like to accompany me to breakfast, Perseus? It is rather interesting at breakfast these days." She only gave him a sad smile before walking towards the door. Harry quickly followed after.

"Why do you say that?" he asked. He didn't get a response until they were in the Great Hall.

"Well, the professors just hate your uncle as do the rest of the students," Luna said sitting.

"I see," Harry responded quietly. "What are your thoughts, Luna?"

"I believe the Headmaster had a reason for what he did, and I believe that we will learn it by the end of the year. Headmaster Dumbledore was always wise and told Harry and us daily that he trusted Professor Snape." She then sighed before glancing towards the empty chair. "I do feel bad for the Headmaster, though. It must be terribly lonely up there to know that you are hated by all."

"Yeah," Harry said. He then glanced at Luna. "So who are the professors?" he asked motioning with his head. He already had the pleasure of meeting Amycus, but not the other.

"Oh, well, they're part of His followers. The woman is Professor Alecto Carrow. She took the Muggle Studies post, which is now compulsory for us. It is rather strange that they'd do that, but perhaps we will learn something new." Luna then glanced towards the burly wizard. "And that's Professor Amycus Carrow, her brother. He teaches Defense." She then went through the line of professors, but Harry knew that was just for show.

Harry's old Head of House, Professor Minerva McGonagall looked as strict as she always did. She wore her long crimson robes with the large pin of Gryffindor attached to her outer robes. Her hair was in a tight bun, and her eyes darted between the tables as if searching for something…or someone.

Professor Pomona Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff, was rather sullen while she silently picked at her food. The witch looked like she had lost a bit of weight over the summer vacation also. Harry could definitely relate with that.

Professor Horace Slughorn, Head of Slytherin, looked the most unsettled of all the Heads of Houses. He wore his emerald robes, but he kept brushing his hand on them as if to brush away lint or something. Harry also noticed that Slughorn kept rubbing his arm and glancing towards the other end of the staff table towards Professor Sinistra. Harry chalked his actions up to remorse or guilt, but of what he couldn't be sure.

Professor Septima Vector, the Arithmancy professor, paid the least attention of all professors. With her light-brown hair tied back into a ponytail, she quietly ate her breakfast. She didn't look around or spoke to anyone. She focused entirely on her breakfast.

Harry's eyes quickly darted over to Professor Sinistra. The marks to her face still were there. However, the swelling had come down at least. She, however, sat next to Amycus Carrow, which Harry guessed wasn't by her choice. A part of Harry wished she would just hex Carrow to oblivion.

Harry then moved down the line at the other professors before noticing that Hagrid wasn't there. He remembered the half-giant reiterating at Dumbledore's funeral that he'd be there. Where was Hagrid now, though? He was just about to ask Luna when the door to the Great Hall opened. He instantly felt relief wash over him as Hagrid walked towards the staff table. The only staff member missing was Snape, but Harry could definitely understand why Snape wasn't there.

"So what's your first class, Perseus?" Luna asked quietly.

"Oh, um…Transfigurations," Harry responded quickly.

"That's a fun class," Luna replied before returning to her breakfast.

"Yeah," Harry muttered as he grabbed an apple.

"Hey, Luna, have a good summer?"

Harry's stomach clenched at the sound of the voice of an angel. In fact, the angel was his own ex-girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. He glanced at the young Gryffindor, but said nothing. This entire year would be torture having to be away from her, but so close.

"It was well, yes, thank you," answered Luna. "And yours, Ginny?"

"Could have been better," Ginny replied before sitting next to Luna. She glanced towards Harry, but paid no other attention to him. "Still haven't heard from Harry," she quietly admitted. "I'm getting worried, Luna. What if…?"

"I'm sure you'll have a letter by the end of today, Ginny," Luna said with a look at Harry.

"Um…sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to my sister and her friend alone," Ron Weasley spoke as he walked up behind Harry. Harry nearly jumped at the sound of his best friend's voice. He then glanced at his spoon and caught Hermione's reflection next to Ron. His heart panged at the sight.

"As you wish," Harry replied before getting up from the table. He caught Hermione's look at him, but neither he nor Hermione said anything to one another. He then left to go to his first class.


	8. Mysteries and Owls

**Mysteries and Owls**

"You're Snape's kid, aren't you?" Amycus Carrow grunted as he swaggered up to Harry.

"No, sir," Harry forced himself to reply politely. "I am his nephew, Perseus Hadean Prince."

"Ah, you look just like he did, you know, except those eyes…"

Harry felt uneasy suddenly under the man's scrutiny. However, Harry held his ground. When Carrow moved away, Harry nearly breathed a sigh of relief. That had been too close.

"All you little brats need to learn defense this year. Guess what, though, losers?" Carrow sneered. "I ain't teaching that crap to you. You all are learning some Dark Arts 'cause there is a war going on, you know." Carrow then chuckled loudly before spitting on the floor. "For my first demonstration, I've asked my lovely assistant. Oh, lovely assistant, where are you?"

Harry's blood boiled when he saw Professor Sinistra. He knew she wasn't willingly participating. She couldn't have been willingly. His eyes then noticed the glassines in her eyes. _That bastard is controlling her_, Harry growled in his head. _I have to tell Snape._ Harry then stood up, which was entirely the wrong thing to do.

"What's wrong, Prince? Oh, oh, wait…you want a try first, don't you? Yeah, I bet you do. Just like your uncle, you are, Prince," Carrow drawled. "All right, come up here then."

Harry felt sick to his stomach instantly. However, he slowly walked to the front of the classroom. He felt his classmates' eyes on him. Many of them were glaring, but some were staring at him horrified. Harry, on the other hand, was staring at Professor Sinistra.

"All right, so we're all gonna learn a particularly nasty curse today. Raise your wand, Prince." Harry did as he told and raised his newly altered wand that appeared to be ebony. "When I give you the signal, say the word 'Valron,' understood?" Harry nodded curtly. "All right, Prince, go ahead, give the little—Oh, come to see what we're doing, are we, Headmaster?"

"Something like that," responded Snape in a soft voice as he walked into the room. His dark eyes glanced around before coming to rest on Harry. "What spell are you teaching the class?"

"Valron," Carrow replied stupidly with a grin.

"Perhaps you did not hear me last night, Professor," Snape said darkly.

"Yeah, well, there's a war going on, _Headmaster_."

"And teaching a spell such as that to a bunch of seventeen-year-olds is truly a waste of time. However, if you are that insistent on teaching the class that particular spell, perhaps I should use it on you." Carrow started frantically to try to speak, but Snape had already casted the spell nonverbally. The DADA professor withered in agony on the floor before finally coming to a rest in a heap of bloody clothes. Snape then glanced at the class of frightened Ravenclaws before glancing at Sinistra. "Don't you have a lesson to be preparing for, Professor Sinistra?" It didn't take long before she started to blink rapidly and finally stare at him.

"I…yes," Professor Sinistra replied glancing towards Carrow. "Yes, of course, Headmaster," she said before walking silently out of the class.

Snape then glanced down at the bloody heap that once was Amycus Carrow. He scoffed softly before addressing the class. "Since it appears that your professor is incapacitated, perhaps it would be best if you returned to your common rooms." The students quickly filed out, including Harry.

"It doesn't make any sense," Hermione mumbled as she and Ron walked next to Harry.

Harry's curiosity instantly took over so he followed them as best as he could. However, he noticed as the crowds thinned that it was starting to become rather noticeable. He would have to come up with a plan soon.

"Thank you for offering to walk me to my next class, Perseus," a soft voice said to his right. Harry glanced at the person and smiled at Luna. Leave it to her to come and provide him with just the right excuse at just the right time.

"Anytime, Luna," Harry responded politely. She only inclined her head and continued to walk.

"I would think that it makes perfect sense, though, Hermione," Luna said speaking to the Gryffindor couple. She smiled pleasantly at Ron and Hermione. "I know you weren't talking to me, but the Wrackspurts said that I should interject for them."

"It's all right, Luna," Hermione responded while glancing at Harry. "Who's your friend?"

"Perseus Prince," Harry quickly replied. He instantly caught the flash of anger in his best friend's face before she shook her head and looked away. "Guess I deserve that," Harry muttered to himself loud enough for her to hear. When her eyes darted back to him, he laughed awkwardly. "You dislike me because of him, don't you?"

"It's, well, I'm sorry, but if you were here last year, you would understand."

"I don't believe I need to have been here last year to understand how everyone believes that he killed your previous headmaster." Harry then sighed. "If he did kill him, then I bet there was a reason. I mean, I won't claim to be naïve and state that he hasn't killed before, but the way he and the other wizard spoke, well, it just doesn't seem to make sense that he'd kill Dumbledore."

"No offense, but your uncle is a git," Ron said.

"None taken," Harry responded with a laugh. "I secretly think the same thing from time to time."

"So why'd you come here for your last year?"

"My parents died, and Snape's my godfather so he thought it best if I went here instead of Durmstrang." Harry then sighed heavily. He desperately wanted to tell them that he was actually Harry, but he knew he couldn't if Snape and he were to have any chance in defeating Voldemort. Harry still wasn't absolutely convinced that Snape was on his side, but he was willing to trust Snape up to a point.

"Mr. Prince, a word?" Alecto Carrow said as she walked up behind the group of students.

"Of course, ma'am," Harry replied before breaking off from the group. He quietly fell into step with the Muggle Studies professor as she led him down a deserted corridor. After about a few minutes, they finally stopped. He couldn't hear any sounds of any other students.

"Am I to understand that you are Perseus Prince, Snape's godchild and nephew?"

"Yes, ma'am, I am." Harry didn't like her insinuations, but he remained quiet. However, as soon as he finished responding, Alecto snatched a hold of Harry's collar of his robes before shoving him against the wall.

"Don't you dare tell me that lie," she snarled. "I know who you are."

"Ma'am, I don't know what you're talking about. I am Perseus," Harry reiterated fiercely.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that, won't we, Mr. Prince? Detention, tonight, report to the Defense classroom at seven," Alecto sneered with an ugly smirk on her face. "If you really are who you say you are, then there shouldn't be any problems tonight." Her dark eyes then lit up with sick amusement. "Until tonight, Mr. Prince," she drawled before walking away.

As soon as she was out of his eyesight, Harry shivered. He knew for a fact that if he went to that detention that he wouldn't come out alive. He chewed the bottom of his lip as he did his best to ignore his instinct of running to the Gryffindor Tower to his friends. However, he knew that wouldn't help any of them. His running to them would only put them in danger. Therefore, Harry sighed heavily and walked towards the Ravenclaw common rooms. After all, he had letters to write.

About five minutes later, Harry walked into the empty Ravenclaw boys' dormitory. He headed straight to his bed and pulled out a spare bit of parchment and a quill. Quietly, he wrote his first letter, which he addressed to Hermione and Ron.

_Hermione and Ron:_

_Wish you both were with me out here, but I'm sure it's a lot safer at Hogwarts then where I am. I've found several of the things I was looking for. I just have a few left before the end. I know it's been awhile since I last wrote, but I didn't want you two to talk me out of it. He gave me a mission, and I have to be the one to complete it. It's been great to know you both, and I definitely wish I were there with you guys. Sometimes in fact it feels like you both are here with me._

_The other day I ran into some Bowtruckles. It reminded me of that day by the lake where we were all skipping stones until the Mermen threw a rock back at us. Do you guys remember that day? I guess I'm getting rather sentimental on you both so I'll stop before we're all blubbering like Hufflepuffs. Well, you know that I'd love to hear how things are going at Hogwarts so I'll be waiting for that news._

_I haven't learned of any news on our front. I've tried but it's all quiet where I am. Haven't actually ran into any trouble or anything either, which is rather nice. I had some bad weather the other day, though. Kind of wished I had Madam Pomfrey around. It's funny what you miss when you're out on your own. I mean, who would have thought I'd miss hexing Malfoy in the corridors and having Snape nearly blowing a gasket every time I got out of trouble? I can't wait until all this is over and we're back together, guys. Until then, Harry._

Harry snorted as he reread his letter. It was definitely rambling and didn't necessarily make a bit of sense, but it was what Harry felt like he needed to say. He had informed them that he was still searching for the Horcruxes and that he was still alive. There wasn't that much more he could add in that letter. He had thought about adding something about how he had left the Dursleys, but felt like it would be a moot point. They would have had realized that by now.

_Ginny,_

_I definitely wish I were with you instead of out here. There are days where I think to myself that I should just give up and just head to Hogwarts to be with you. I miss your smile and your laugh. It's especially hard when I'm flying because I'm thinking about our last night together last year. Do you remember that night, Ginny? It was the perfect end to a perfect night. I wish there was a way we could go back to that night and just stay there forever._

_Tell me what's going on at Hogwarts, though. I haven't heard anything in months. Granted, it's not as if I'm really trying, though. How's Quidditch, especially the team, I mean?_

_Love, HP_

Harry then wrote a few quick letters to Neville and to Luna, who was mostly for show. There wasn't anything important in the letters. It was mostly rambling again, but Harry believed it was the thought that counted. He then sighed before he sealed the letters in their envelopes. He stuffed the letters into his pockets before glancing out the opened window. He smirked softly and walked over to it. When he saw the familiar snowy white owl perched, he laughed and gently stroked her.

"Hey, girl, guess he told you to come up here, didn't he?" Harry whispered. "I need you to deliver these letters this evening, but I need you to tell Pig and the other owls to give their owners' responses to the black owl in the Owlery. Got it, girl?"

When Hedwig hooted in response, Harry laughed. He then reached into his pocket and tied the letters around Hedwig's feet before feeding her a few owl treats. She then flew off to deliver the letters.


	9. Whispers in the Night

**Whispers in the Night**

Five minutes later, Snape sighed heavily as he mulled over the news Dobby had just finished informing him. He knew that he needed to circumvent the Carrows' punishment of Harry, but he also knew he needed to start training Harry. His eyes narrowed as a plan slowly came to him. Perhaps this detention of Harry's was a blessing in disguise for them. He drew in a breath before standing up. He glanced towards Albus Dumbledore's portrait, but neither wizard said a word to each other. Instead, Snape walked out of the headmaster's office and headed to the Great Hall where he knew where everyone would be.

After the heavy doors of the Great Hall opened at his presence, Snape drew in another deep breath. His current action was similar to that of when Goliath walked into the lions' den. He instantly felt the hatred directed at him from the professors and students alike. However, he brushed past the heavy feelings and headed towards the staff table.

"Filius?" he said softly. He immediately caught the small Charms professor's glare, but Snape said nothing because he felt nothing.

"Yes, Headmaster, what is it?" Filius Flitwick replied with a forced smile.

"Inform Mister Prince that his detention with Professor Carrow has been reassigned to Hagrid." Snape caught the Heads of Houses' looks of confusion, but he only turned his attention then to Sprout. "Several of your students were scheduled for detention with the Carrows, am I correct?" The Herbology professor nodded slowly, but said nothing to him. "Then inform them also that they are to report to Hagrid this evening."

"I suppose my little lions will have to suffer, won't they?" Minerva muttered under her breath.

"As of right now, I have none of your students scheduled for detention," Snape responded calmly. "However, if the situations change, then you may redirect their detention elsewhere. Inform the Carrows if you must of my changes. Good day," Snape said before walking out of the toxic Great Hall. He could only imagine what his former co-workers were saying behind his back, but he truly didn't care. He was helping them, and they'd all learn that in the end. For now, he'd just continue to suffer in silence as he had done his entire life. Suffering was familiar and now comforting to Snape so he wouldn't have it any other way. He could deal with their whispered threats and snarled comments because he knew more than they did. He knew that his suffering was going to help them live better lives in the end, and perhaps he would even live better.

Snape walked out of the castle and headed towards Hagrid's hut. He immediately felt the fresh air against his face and had to admit that it was a rather nice feeling. He longed for fresh air. He continued down the path and felt the corner of his lip slightly curl upwards. It was too easy to forget his promise and just run as fast as he could into the Forbidden Forest, leaving them all on their own. However, he was unfortunately stronger willed than that.

Knocking loudly against the oak door, Snape stood back and waited for either the punch he'd receive or the yelling from the half-giant. When the door opened, however, Snape received neither. Hagrid only stared at him before standing off to the side to allow Snape in. After Snape settled into a chair, silence echoed around the room. It soon became too much.

"I've reassigned detentions with several of the students to you this evening," Snape said.

"Oh, have ya? Then I s'pose I should be gettin' ready for 'em then."

"You have an hour of rest before their detentions." Snape could feel the intense anger the half-giant was holding in. "I realize that you would like nothing more than to kill me, Hagrid, for last year—"

"All due respect, ya ain't got a clue," Hagrid replied tersely.

"Don't do that. Don't give me that respect," Snape responded as if he was possessed. "I deserve it! I deserve all of your anger for what I did! I know that, Hagrid!" Snape knew he was rambling like a schoolgirl, but he needed Hagrid to understand without really understanding. He needed someone other than Harry to talk to about it. Locking himself up in the Headmaster's office all the time, he knew was doing _wonders_ for his sanity. "I don't deserve your respect. I deserve your anger and hatred for what I did last year. When this over, I will freely give myself to the Dementors, Hagrid, but until then I need your help." He instantly caught Hagrid's confusion. "I can't and won't allow any of the students to suffer from the Carrows. Hagrid, if you learn of any students assigned detentions with the Carrows, I expect you to do everything in your power to get them to go to you. I don't care how you do it, Hagrid, but don't let the Carrows anywhere near the students."

"They're part of His, though," Hagrid replied quietly with a puzzled look. "They'd kill me."

"No, Hagrid, they won't. They need all of you alive. Otherwise, parents would be removing their children left and right from the school, and He can't have that. He needs all of you there to prove that He's not that bad."

"Why the sudden change, Snape?"

"Guilt can do funny things to you, Hagrid," Snape replied softly before standing up. "And the fact that Potter has sent me a lovely letter entailing how he wishes to kill me if one hair is harmed on his girlfriend. Even I, Hagrid, know that Potter is the one who can end all this evil once and for all, and I won't allow that boy to throw away his mother's sacrifice because of me." Snape then quickly left. He didn't even allow Hagrid to get a word in before he left.

Snape had done what he needed to do. He just hoped it would be enough. He quietly walked back up to the castle and felt a chill sweep over him as he glanced up at the Astronomy Tower. He desperately pushed back the memories of that June night. He didn't want to hear or even remember that night ever again. He drew in the chilled air and sighed heavily as he felt the memories bury themselves again. He was safe once more.

_Severus, why are you so quiet tonight? What's wrong? It isn't your Mark, is it? Is he calling you again? Severus, what is it?_ The soft voice whispered as the cool breeze blew around his face.

_Ah, Severus, my boy, it will be a pleasure to teach with you this year. I must say that I am impressed at how you've done for yourself. I can still remember how brilliantly you brewed that Draught of Living Death. Tell me. What did you spend on your winnings?_ Another voice whispered.

_Then what good are you to me, Severus? _Another voice said._ If you truly wish to be as weak as I thought you were. Then go…go to your filthy Mudblood, _a voice hissed in the breeze. _Severus Snape, Severus Snape, oh, you don't mean that morose boy from Slytherin, right?_ One more voice added. _Coward, traitor, murderer, _a series of voices in the breeze droned. _He trusted you, Snape!_

**A/N: **In writing the ending, I tried to come up with various different well-known voices (either from my work or from canon) that my readers can distinguish. So with this chapter, I'd appreciate it if someone could guess the six different voices just so I know if I actually accomplished that goal. The coward, traitor, and murderer voice is from numerous people so we won't count that. Thanks.


	10. Detention in the Forbidden Forest

**Detention in the Forbidden Forest**

Harry quietly walked towards the Defense classroom. He hadn't been at dinner because he hadn't felt like eating. He had just turned the corner and could see the door to the classroom when he bumped into Professor Flitwick. He instantly held a hand out so that his professor didn't fall backwards.

"Oh, there you are, Perseus," Professor Flitwick said with a soft squeak. "Your detention has been rescheduled with Professor Hagrid this evening."

"What?" Harry exclaimed. "Why?"

"Don't ask silly questions, Mr. Prince," Professor Flitwick replied prodding Harry to follow him. "Let's just say that the Headmaster appears to be in a gracious mood this evening. If your detention had been the only one the Headmaster rescheduled, well, we'd think he was playing favorites, but it seems that something's going on that we aren't to learn. Now, come along, young Mister Prince, before you're late. It is troubling to say the least, your uncle's behavior, I mean."

"Why?"

"I'm sure the others have informed you of what he did last year."

Harry felt his stomach clench tightly at the reminder. However, he only nodded numbly. He didn't need Professor Flitwick to take a trip down memory lane with him. It was too painful for both of them, and they didn't need that.

"Well, I think you can figure out why it's troubling then."

"You think that he's hiding something?"

"I know he's hiding something," Flitwick responded. "And it's that reason why I'm worried, Mr. Prince. All last year our headmaster kept things to himself, and look where that got us. It's as if we're traveling down the same road with Snape." He then shook his head. "I know what he did, and I do not like him for it, but he came to us and told us to ensure that the students weren't with the Carrows. If it is remorse, then I fear for what reason would bring about remorse in that man."

Harry felt a chill sweep over him at his professor's words. There was something eerie about it. He sighed heavily as he recognized the Entrance Hall. The two then went their separate ways.

"Ah, there ya are, Prince, been lookin' for ya," Hagrid said as soon as Harry reached the bottom of the hill. "Well, what'd ya do to get a detention?"

"Carrow didn't like the way I looked," Harry responded. "She thought I was pretending to be someone, but I don't know who that'd be." He then noticed Hagrid staring at him.

"Eh, she's probably worried," answered Hagrid. "Gotta admit myself that I thought ya were Harry for a minute, but ain't no way that'd happen."

"Why?"

"Cause Harry would kill ya uncle the second he'd see 'im."

Harry scoffed before kicking a rock. It was rather funny that everyone thought that. He then glanced at Hagrid. The giant didn't look any worse for wear. In fact, he looked a little better than he did last year. Harry then sighed.

"Sounds like this Harry liked to leap before thinking," Harry mumbled.

"Why do ya say that?"

"I met Professor Dumbledore once. He was talking to my uncle about something, and it seemed like my uncle respected him a great deal. Just doesn't make sense for him to kill a man that he respected so much," Harry replied. "What do I know, though? All of you seem like you know my uncle better than I do, and people do act differently around their family."

"Eh, no, ya right, Perseus. Snape always acted as if he and Dumbledore were close. Dumbledore always told me that he trusted Snape, and we all believed 'im cause he was Dumbledore."

"Don't take offense, but Dumbledore was just a man, though," Harry said.

"Eh, yeah, ya right, and he was wrong sometimes too." Hagrid led Harry into his hut. "Ya s'pose to wait here until Snape comes and get ya," Hagrid explained.

"You knew my uncle when he was in school here, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I knew 'im. He always hung around with Lily Evans. They were best friends until his fifth year. I always thought she was a good influence for him, but something happened." A knock at the door then ended Hagrid's response. "Evenin,' Headmaster, got 'im all ready for you."

"Thank you, Hagrid," Snape responded as he quietly walked into the hut. "Come, Perseus." Harry instantly followed and mouthed a thank you to Hagrid. Snape and Harry walked deep within the Forbidden Forest, which Harry had to admit was a bit unsettling. He wasn't sure what Snape was wanting with him, but he'd follow him for now.

After fifteen minutes, the two stopped. Snape silently undid his outer cloak and folded it before setting it next to a huge tree. Harry did the same, but a bit more hesitantly. Snape then sighed and folded his arms across his chest staring at Harry.

"Like I told you before, you are in need of certain skills that I possess. Amycus and Alecto refuse to come this deep in the forest so we don't have to concern ourselves with them spying on us."

"What about the other creatures in here?"

"I doubt they'll bother us, but if they do, do not hesitate to protect yourself in any way you see fit." Snape then drew in a deep breath. "I'm sure we don't need to cover this again, but I want you to rely on the spells you know. That includes the spells you learned from my book," Snape said.

"I suppose that includes the spell that I used against Draco last year," Harry asked.

"That was in my book, was it not?" Snape then sighed. "I will also teach more spells."

"Dark spells you mean," Harry said.

"The majority of spells that I know are dark. If you have an issue with that, then leave. However, know that I will not allow the darkness to consume you." Harry then nodded before drawing in a breath. "I take it that you wish to remain?"

"I don't have a choice, Snape. I have to do this."

"You don't have to do anything. No one will think anything bad about you if you choose to walk away. I most certainly won't."

"But I'm the one to end this, Snape. You know that."

"Then let's get started." Snape then closed his eyes, though. He didn't know why, but he felt he needed to say it. "Know that your parents would be proud of you, Harry."

"Thanks, Snape," Harry said with a soft smile. "Let's do this."


	11. Sending the Signal

**Sending the Signal**

Hogwarts suffered horribly under the Carrows' treatment. Snape, when he could, did his best to prevent the students from serving detentions with the Carrows, but he couldn't save them all. The professors would still glare at Snape as he walked past, but Hagrid and Flitwick were both milder in their glares now. It had felt so long since a student had laughed. The castle felt like a prison nowadays, and all its occupants would surely claim they were prisoners.

The leaves had fallen off the Whomping Willow, which only added to the depressing mood of the castle. The colder October air had moved in. It would not be long before winter arrived. The annual Quidditch match ended with Slytherin winning, but not even Slytherin celebrated the win. It was as if Dementors had sucked all the happiness from the castle.

Snape's nights had remained filled with training Harry in secrecy in the deepest and darkest part of the Forbidden Forest, and he had to admit that Harry was getting extremely better. He could see the improvement. Harry effectively blocked him when they practiced Occlumency, and Harry was competent in Legilimency, which Snape decided Harry needed to learn. He hated the fact that Harry had to use Snape's mind for his training, but neither wizard spoke of anything of what they saw in one another's mind. It wouldn't be long now before Harry learned everything Snape had to offer him.

"Well, well, if it isn't Dumbledore's harlot," Amycus sneered as McGonagall walked past.

Minerva McGonagall did as she had done since the start of the term and ignored him. It was becoming harder and harder to ignore the snide comments from the defense professor, though. She desperately wanted to hex that vile man's tongue off, but remembered Dumbledore's letter. She had to play nice until the prearranged date, and that wouldn't be too long from now.

"What's wrong, McGonagall? Cat got your tongue?" Amycus then chuckled at his joke. "All of you are stupid to think that idiot boy of yours is going to come in here and rescue you all," he sneered. "The minute that boy enters this castle, the Master's gonna come in here and rip that boy to shreds. Imagine the blood upon the walls when that happens. Then everyone is going to know that the Master is the true Dark Lord, and that the boy's survival was a fluke."

"Perhaps that will occur, but only time will tell," Minerva responded politely before inclining her head. She desperately wished Snape would just hurry up and start their meeting. She had to admit that something was off about the way Snape was acting lately. It was too reminiscent of the way Albus acted.

"Ah, if it isn't my favorite little witch," Amycus said with a sickening smirk.

"Touch me and you will lose that hand," Aurora Sinistra softly growled.

"Is that right? Maybe I will then," he replied before reaching towards her. She instantly sent a stinging hex at him, which hit him with such force that he slammed against the back wall.

"Why you little—" Amycus stormed towards Sinistra with his wand drawn. Several of the other professors whipped their wands out and leveled them towards Carrow. "Oh, I see what this is. You think that I'll hurt the freaking witch, don't you? We're just playing, though. Aren't we, Aurora? Think carefully, my dear."

"I believe she told you to leave her alone, Amycus," Septima Vector said.

"Yeah, and I believe you all know what happens when you don't cooperate, too," he sneered. He then angrily shook his head before stepping back from the Astronomy professor. "You should have joined the Master's ranks when you had the chance, Sinistra. It'd save you from meeting the same sticky end as Dumbledore."

Aurora glanced towards Amycus before scoffing. She then shook her head slowly and walked towards him. She kept her wand lowered for the moment, but it was at the ready.

"Oh, yeah, well, you can tell that son of a bitch that I'll take him any day of the damn week. I'm not scared of some pathetic little reject that gets off on other people's fears. If he thinks he's such a badass because he kills a few Muggles every now and then, then he should grab a history book and look at Grindelwald. Now there was a true dark lord."

Seconds later, Amycus's hand slammed against the side of Aurora's face. She held her ground, though, and refused to crumple to the floor from the sheer force he had put behind the slap. Her eyes were fierce as she glared at him.

"Stupid pathetic little witch," Amycus snarled.

"Am I interrupting, Amycus?" Snape asked glancing from Sinistra to Carrow.

"No, sir, just teaching her a lesson," Amycus replied.

"In the future, I'd appreciate it if you didn't teach _my_ staff a lesson without informing me. Now, sit down before I teach _you_ a lesson, Carrow," Snape growled. He instantly caught the man's grumbling, but he ignored it. "It has come to my attention quite recently that certain professors are assigning detentions for no apparent reasons. Therefore, each detention now will be brought to my attention, and you will have to inform me as to the reason why the student deserves one."

"What? That ain't fair, Snape," Carrow exclaimed.

"Life isn't fair," growled Snape locking eyes with the man. He desperately wanted to grab his wand and hex the man to oblivion, but duty made him do otherwise. "In other news, I had thought perhaps it would be best if we threw a bit of a party per say to help with morale. It has become thoroughly depressing throughout these halls. The students are barely going to class anymore, and that is just not acceptable." Snape then glanced towards McGonagall. "Perhaps you could gather a committee and see to the details." He nearly laughed when he saw the shock in the witch's face. "There is no need for Hogwarts to feel as close to Azkaban as it does now. Little laughter never killed anyone."

"Of course, Headmaster," McGonagall responded with a look of confusion.

"Excellent," Snape replied. "Set the date around Halloween. I understand this is rather soon, but I have a feeling that things will start to pick up around here."

"And just what are we celebrating, Headmaster?"

"I'm not quite sure yet, Minerva, but I believe we shall see it soon enough." Snape then gave her a rare smile, which he knew she would understand. He caught the imperceptible widening of her eyes as she caught his signal. Her eyes then darted towards the Carrow siblings, but she only bowed her head. "If there is nothing else, then you are all dismissed." Snape didn't wait for anyone to speak up. Instead, he quickly walked out of the staff room and headed back to the headmaster's office. A raised eyebrow from Albus greeted Snape as he walked in. "I've given her the signal, and she understands." The two wizards then drew up their next course of action. Halloween was only a week away.


	12. Reign of Terror Ends Tonight

**Reign of Terror Ends Tonight**

Two days later, October 26, Harry was returning from another night in the Forbidden Forest with Snape. Snape had told him that he had done extremely well, and that he was now ready. However, he wasn't in any means telling Harry to go off and fight Voldemort on his own. They'd draw the plans up later, but Harry had a feeling Snape already had the plans.

It was dark in the castle as Harry walked up the moving staircases, and it was quiet for the most part. However, there was a low sound somewhere above Harry. It sounded like someone strangling a cat, which Harry thought for a minute that someone had finally decided to kill Mrs. Norris. However, when Harry reached that level where the sound was, he didn't see anything. His eyes narrowed on the door because it sounded like the sound was just behind it. He drew in a deep breath and pulled out his wand in case it was a trap. He quietly opened the door and looked around, but still he didn't see anything. He continued down the corridor and towards the sound. When he reached the base of the Astronomy Tower entrance, he saw who was making the sound. His heart stopped, and his mouth dropped.

"Professor Sinistra," Harry whispered as he dropped to his knees beside her. He quickly looked her over and saw the pool of blood around her head, which he guessed was the result of her fracturing her skull from the fall down the staircase. However, he wasn't naïve enough to think for a second that she fell all on her own. Someone had pushed her, and Harry had a feeling it was Amycus Carrow.

Sinistra's eyes remained closed, but she let out a gargling sound as she breathed. Her body rested in an awkward position, and her head tilted to the side. Harry could clearly see the numerous broken bones she had, but the skull fracture worried him the most. He gently touched her arm to comfort her, but his hand instantly recoiled when she let out a strangled cry of pain.

"Dobby," Harry cried out in a whisper.

The little house elf instantly appeared at Harry's side. Dobby's eyes widened at the sight of Harry and Sinistra, but he made no sound. Tears soon filled the house elf's large eyes.

"Madam Pomfrey, Dobby, get Madam Pomfrey," Harry stumbled saying. The house elf was gone within seconds, but appeared a few moments later with someone. Harry was too busy shaking to notice whom Dobby brought back with him. However, when Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, he knew precisely whom it was.

"What happened?"

"I…I don't know, Snape. I just…I came up here because I heard a sound…and I just…I just found her like this," Harry stuttered still shaking horribly.

"Harry, get a hold of yourself," Snape responded, knowing that he was being a hypocrite right then. His hand shook with the same ferocity as Harry did. He knew without a doubt the person who did this to her, and his blood boiled at the thought. Quickly, he regained his senses. He couldn't allow anyone to find them standing around Aurora's broken body. Drawing in a breath, Snape gently picked Aurora up in his arms. She felt so lightweight, and he nearly dropped her when she let out another strangled cry of pain. "Grab my arm, Harry," he ordered. As soon as he felt Harry's hand on his forearm, he focused and apparated them all to his quarters in the dungeons.

Snape quickly carried Aurora towards his bed and gently set down into it. She immediately turned from him and let out another pain-filled cry. He winced at the sound before holding a hand out. A bottle of an amber liquid flew to his hands instantly. He ripped the stopper out and tilted Aurora's head back before slowly pouring the liquid into her mouth. She tried to fight him slightly, but the majority of liquid reached her mouth. It didn't take long before he could tell it was working. She stilled almost instantly and her cries lessened.

Snape ran his fingers through her hair towards her wound. She winced slightly, but made no sound that it hurt. His fingertips soon touched the crimson liquid that had started to soak his pillow. He gently pulled back her hair to look at her wound. He grimaced at the bloody sight before ripping off a piece of cloth from his robes. He firmly held the black cloth against her deep laceration. Closing his eyes, he whispered a Healing spell that his mother had used on him numerous times when he was a child. He gently pulled the cloth back and glanced at her wound before nodding appreciatively at how she had healed nicely. He then waved his wand over several of her broken bones and attempted to heal them. However, he could tell that he'd need Skele-Gro for the rest of her broken bones. Holding out another hand, the tall bottle flew there in seconds. He quickly gave her a sip of it and sighed when she finished drinking the rest of it. He thanked Merlin that Harry had found her in time. Speaking of Harry, Snape glanced towards the young man and caught the concern in the hazel eyes.

"Come," Snape quietly whispered. He was certain that Aurora would be fine now, and just in case he knew that Mokai, his house elf, would watch her the second he left. Harry and he then left and headed towards Snape's sitting room. Snape watched the young man take a seat on the couch. "She will be fine. You need not be concerned. I've healed the majority of her injuries. She'll heal with time."

"That bastard did this to her, Snape!" Harry snarled glaring at him.

"You think I don't know that?"

"Doesn't it make you angry?"

"Of course it does, but anger does me no good right now." Snape then flopped into his recliner and leaned forward to put his head in his hands. "I'd give anything right now to find Carrow and make that son of a bitch pay, but it won't help her feel any better."

"He nearly killed her, Snape."

"Another thing that I am fully aware of," Snape replied tersely.

"We should do something, Snape, so he knows that he can't get away with it."

"_We_ should do nothing," Snape hissed. He then angrily shook his head. "This entire year I tried to protect the students. I promised him that I would protect the students, but none of us could ever guess that I'd have to protect the professors too. I knew that Carrow would harass her, but I never thought he'd try this." Snape then growled quietly. "No, Harry, you will do nothing to give away your true identity. For nearly two months now, this entire castle has been convinced that you are my nephew, not Harry Potter. Remember our plan, and stick to it. I will deal with Carrow."

"I thought you just said—"

"I did, but you're right. He can't think he can get away with that, and I won't allow him to."

"What are you going to do, Snape?"

"Something I've wanted to do to him all term," Snape growled. "Their reign of terror ends now."


	13. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Actions Speak Louder Than Words**

A few hours later, Harry was the only one in the sitting room. Snape had gone back to his bedroom to check on Sinistra, only he never returned. Harry didn't blame him, though. He could understand why Snape would watch her. She was still hurt pretty badly.

Harry was just about to fall asleep when an idea struck him. He knew that Snape had a plan to pay Carrow back, but Harry felt like he needed to contribute too. He knew just the way too. That was why Harry grabbed a spare bit of parchment and quickly scribbled several notes. His first note he addressed to the Weasley Twins. He knew they'd help.

_Fred and George,_

_Sorry that I haven't wrote you two in awhile, but I'm sure you two understand. I don't know if Ron or Ginny has told you yet, but I guess things are bad at Hogwarts. Ginny told me that this new DADA professor keeps harassing Sinistra to the point of slapping her around. I don't know how to describe it, guys, but I feel like things are going to get worse. Someone I had talked to told me that the Carrows are Death Eaters like Snape. What do you guys say to sending some of your party favors to celebrate the Carrows three month anniversary?_

Harry then set the note to the side and wrote another. This time he addressed it to Remus Lupin, one of his father's friends and Harry's former DADA professor. He didn't really know why he was writing Remus, but he figured it would never hurt anything.

_Remus,_

_I hope things are going well for you. Sorry that I haven't wrote you this summer, but I think you know why that is by now. Ginny's been telling me how this DADA professor keeps harassing Sinistra. I don't really know why I'm writing you about it, but I…well, I feel like it's going to get worse, Remus. Ginny doesn't know why Carrow is treating her like crap, but I…I don't know. I hate being on the sidelines here, Remus, so I guess I'm writing you to see if you could do anything to help them at Hogwarts. I don't really know what, but I know that someone needs to do something._

Harry set that note aside and wrote one last note. He addressed this note to Luna.

_Luna,_

_I just heard that Carrow attacked Sinistra. Someone needs to do something about those two. I wish I was at Hogwarts to be the one to do it, but you know how it goes. Luna, please gather the other students. The Carrows need you guys so they won't do anything stupid, but all of you need to fight back so that no one else gets hurt like Sinistra did._

Harry then sighed heavily and folded the notes. He wasn't certain how he was going to get the notes to his friends, but he knew he was. His eyes narrowed as a thought occurred to him. Dobby hadn't said anything when Harry had called him earlier. Maybe the house elf hadn't recognized Harry yet. A voice sounding strangely like Snape's squashed that idea, though. Harry drew in a breath as he tried to think of another way.

"Master Prince, do you require anything?" an elderly house elf asked as he walked into the room.

"Mokai," Harry replied with a smile. "Yes, I do. Can you get these letters to Hedwig so she can deliver them?" The house elf stared at him before glancing at the back bedroom where Snape was. "Please, Mokai, I need to do something to help her."

"Mokai will help Master Prince," Mokai responded quietly before snapping his fingers. The notes instantly vanished with the familiar light. The house elf then walked away.

Harry never thanked Mokai. He didn't really have a chance to because Mokai left before then. Harry quickly settled back onto the couch. The knots in his stomach loosened slightly. He knew they'd help, but he guessed they'd probably wonder why he was so concerned about Sinistra. Harry didn't really know why. It wasn't as if the witch was his favorite professor. If he had to give a reason, he'd say it was because he knew that she was the one suffering the most this year and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. Hopefully, it would stop soon, though.

Harry then glanced at the clock. It was three a.m. and he wasn't even the slightest bit tired. It was probably the adrenaline, though. He knew the moment that he fell asleep everything would change when he woke up. If Voldemort intercepted his notes, he'd probably wonder if Harry lost his mind. Harry was beginning to wonder if he did. However, he fell asleep anyway, though.


	14. Hogwarts Enlisted

**Hogwarts' Enlisted**

Dobby glanced around the Great Hall as he saw the plates in front of the burly wizard that he knew he disliked with a passion. The man's entire aura gave off his darkness. The house elf smiled slowly when the wizard stood up to walk towards a student table. He glanced around to make sure no one was watching before he snapped his fingers. Only he would know the secret ingredient in the Carrow siblings' plates. The house elf then disappeared back into the kitchens. He hoped the Carrows enjoyed their little sprinkled belladonna omelets.

Dobby wasn't normally like this, but he and the other elves remembered the Carrows from the first Wizarding War. Dobby especially remembered the hexes Amycus Carrow used on him when he was at Malfoy Manor. However, the thing that set the elves off this morning was the news that Carrow had pushed Professor Sinistra down the staircase. The elves didn't interact much with the Astronomy professor because she tended to keep to herself, but when she did speak with one of the house elves, she always treated them with respect and courtesy.

For a split second, Dobby had wanted to sprinkle some of the belladonna on Headmaster Snape's plate, but the man hardly ever ate. And all the elves knew that Snape never ate with the staff at breakfast. However, Dobby remembered how Headmaster Dumbledore always told Dobby that he trusted Snape and that Dobby should then trust Snape. So Snape was safe for now.

Also at breakfast, hundreds of owls flooded the Great Hall dropping thousands of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes products in front of the students. It instantly turned into mass chaos as children opened nearly everything, which set off dozens of fireworks and other noisemakers. The professors tried to banish the products. In fact, every time a professor tried to banish a product, ten more replaced it.

In the chaos, no one noticed the switching of the inkwells where the Carrows usually sat at the Head Table. That is, no one but a certain silvery gray eyed Ravenclaw girl who had been staring right at the black clad figure as he switched the inkwells. The dark figure only glanced at the Ravenclaw girl before bowing his head and vanishing from the room. Luna then sat back and smiled. She knew he was on their side. She just knew it.

Later on in the day, Amycus Carrow was grading papers. He dipped his quill into his very special ink and smirked happily. Snape had snarled at him this morning about something concerning that stupid Astronomy witch, but Carrow hadn't really paid any attention to him. The witch had it coming in his mind. What did Snape care anyway?

Carrow then attempted to write a huge 'T' on some Gryffindor girl's paper. However, the normally red ink quickly changed to a hot pink and the 'T' changed into the sentence "Harry Potter defeats the arrogant sod half-blood of a lord Tom Riddle." His eyes widened and he quickly banished the paper. He grabbed another essay and did the same thing as before, only to have the same sentence, "Harry Potter defeats the arrogant sod half-blood of a lord Tom Riddle" appear again. He did this same action ten times before he finally threw the inkwell against the wall. However, the hot pink ink quickly formed the same sentence, "Harry Potter defeats the arrogant sod half-blood of a lord Tom Riddle" in the biggest way it could on the floor. The ink then dried as quickly as it could and stained the floor.

Carrow was panicking now. He tried a banishing charm on the floor to erase it, but the sentence remained. He then tried a cleaning charm to remove it. The stain stayed, though. He tried covering it up with a rug, but soon the rug had the same sentence as the floor. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible. Carrow then narrowed his eyes as he remembered this morning at breakfast. It was those damn Weasley kids again. He had heard stories about them.

Throwing his cloak about him, Carrow angrily stormed towards Snape's office. He'd tell Snape what those damn kids did, and if Snape didn't let him punish them this time, well, he'd just tell the Dark Lord about his faithful follower's not so faithful followings. Carrow had just reached the phoenix statue when he felt the intense burning pain in his left arm. He gritted his teeth to prevent himself from crying out. Truthfully, he hated the damn Mark. Whenever the Dark Lord called him, it always felt like the Dark Lord was rebranding him only worse than the first time. Carrow quickly whirled around and headed for the front doors of the castle. He hated the fact that Snape got to apparate off the grounds, and he couldn't. One of these days, Snape would get what was coming to him, though. Carrow would make sure of that.


	15. Bloody Monday

**Bloody Monday**

Snape had just finished with his last lesson with Harry when he felt the searing pain in his left forearm. He knew Harry had seen him grab his arm because the young man had flinched. Neither said anything as Snape apparated away. The last thing Snape saw was the sadness in Harry's eyes.

"Ah, my favorite, how are things at Hogwarts?"

Snape suppressed a chill at the sound of the Dark Lord's voice. He instantly fell to his knees, though, and bowed. He smoothly pushed all of his sessions with Harry in the farthest recesses of his mind before answering.

"As well as to be expected, my Lord. The staff continues to rebel, but it is nothing that I cannot handle. However, there is one issue that I've been dealing with."

"Is there, my most faithful servant? What is this issue?"

"Amycus Carrow, my lord," Snape responded coolly. "But as I said, it is nothing that I cannot handle." He then felt Voldemort's cold fingers run down the side of his face. He suppressed another urge to shake at the feeling. "However, I have brought you news of the boy, though, my lord."

"So you say, Severus," Voldemort replied with a chuckle. "And what is this news?"

"The boy has been seen near Hogwarts. He's looking for the last of your Horcruxes."

"Is that right? And…has Harry found it?"

"He believes he has. According to his letter that I intercepted, he is planning on arriving at Hogwarts on Halloween." Snape instantly saw the Dark Lord's eyes light up with anticipation.

"Excellent, Severus, excellent," Voldemort said smirking. "It is time for you to be rewarded, I think, my sweet Severus."

"I am most grateful, my lord," Snape responded.

"I regret that Amycus has lost favor with me as has his sister. I just cannot tolerate his terrorizing our children any longer. After all, it does not favor me to have my followers think that I am harming their children. Therefore, my dear Severus, whichever one you chose for death I will be most grateful for." Voldemort then leaned in to Snape's ear. "Of course, I have learned that he has taken an unhealthy interest in a Muggle girl, and we just can't have that. Now, can we, Severus? I mean, what would the papers say if they learned that my followers were Muggle lovers?"

Snape wisely remained quiet, but only because he was planning what he'd do to Carrow once he got his hands on him. When he felt the Dark Lord move away from him, he glanced at him. He perhaps should have been paying attention then.

"Rise, Death Eater, and return to your castle. After all, you do have to get it ready for my arrival, don't you?" Voldemort said chuckling.

Snape took his cue and quickly apparated away. He had to admit that he liked it better when he could leave without having to drag himself to the castle. However, he knew it wouldn't be long before he could breathe in the fresh air and not ever have to worry about killing another person again. Carrow wasn't a person, though, so he didn't count in Snape's mind.

"Hey, Snape, what was the meeting all about?"

"Amycus," Snape said with a smirk as he turned around. "I had thought you were there."

"Well, I tried, but Bella kept me away."

"Then I shall inform you. Walk with me, Amycus." Snape remained quiet throughout their entire walk through the Forbidden Forest. He took Carrow deep within it so that no one would hear his screams. Snape had thought for a moment that he should perhaps leave Carrow to the Dementors, but that would have been showing Carrow mercy when the man never showed any to the staff or students.

"Jeez, how much longer, Snape?" grumbled Amycus.

Snape then stopped, deciding it was far enough. He tightened his grip on his thin ebony wand that he concealed under his robes. He glanced at the man before nodding slowly. He could see the confusion before Amycus glanced around.

"Well, come on, Snape. I don't have all day. I got stuff to do." Within seconds, Snape casted his famous Sectumsempra and hit the man square in the chest. However, he had controlled his casting just enough to make Amycus slowly bleed. He then allowed his entire feelings of hatred wash over him before yanking the burly man to his feet and slamming him against a tree.

"Did it make you feel like a man to slap her, Amycus?" Snape growled. "Or how about when you pushed her down the staircase? When you saw her lying at the bottom, did you think that it was laughable to hear her moaning in pain? Tell me, Carrow," Snape snarled as he shook the man.

"You're crazy, Snape! That witch had it—"

A fist to the mouth cut off his words. Soon, a fury of hard punches landed all over his body and he groaned and cried out. However, the punches continued, and more blood poured out of his body. Soon, Carrow started to lose consciousness. However, Snape roughly shook him back awake.

"You think I'm crazy, Carrow?" Snape hissed. "You nearly killed someone I work with because she had the nerve to stand against the Dark Lord!" Snape then swung another punch at Carrow, which hit him in the jaw. A loud crack echoed in the night. "She had the courage we didn't, and you think it was fun to try to harass her and abuse her under my nose? Do you know what the Dark Lord rewarded me with tonight? He told me that if I wanted to kill you I could. What do you think about your Dark Lord now, Carrow?" Snape could see the fear in the man's eyes. "You know, I never understood why we use the Killing Curse. It ends lives in seconds. It's not very evil because they don't suffer." Snape then pulled Carrow closer to him. "Luckily for you, Amycus, I know just how to make a person suffer the most without having to cast an Unforgivable." His dark eyes glistened in the moonlight. Carrow whimpered like a baby before Snape released him. "If you can outrun my spell, then I'll let you live."

Snape then slowly backed up from the man. He watched Carrow slowly get to his feet before glancing around. He knew Carrow couldn't apparate yet. The end of the wards was still a hundred feet away yet. However, he knew Carrow would try to run. The man wouldn't be able to help himself.

"One, two, three," Snape counted. He nearly chuckled when Carrow took the hint and ran. "Four, five, six," Snape said as Carrow ran faster and faster for the tree line. "Seven, eight, nine," he whispered as his wand slowly rose and pointed at the burly wizard's back. "Ten," he drawled before smiling as the spell shot out of the ebony wand and hit Carrow. Amycus instantly fell to his knees with a strangled yelp before gasping. Snape watched the man writhed on the ground before finally stilling. Snape then whirled around and headed to the castle, not giving his actions a second thought as Amycus Carrow lie dead.

Meanwhile, up in the castle, another death took place. Bellatrix LeStrange snuck in with Alecto Carrow who had just returned from the Death Eater meeting herself. The two witches quietly headed up to her quarters for a drink, or at least that was what Bella had said. As soon as the door shut behind Bella, though, Alecto Carrow was dead.

Bella smiled down at the lifeless body of the Carrow sister. She knew the Dark Lord would reward her favorably for the witch's death. After all, she had listened to him rant about the siblings and their idiocy for nearly five months. She could not wait to inform the Dark Lord.

Twirling her wand in her long curly brown hair, Bella looked around the rooms. She had to admit that the staff did have some nice quarters. She walked over to the mirror before drawing a crimson smiley face on it. She then stood back and appreciated her artwork. She could only imagine how the staff would take this death.

Bella then whirled around and happily skipped towards the door and left the rooms. She quickly ran down the moving staircases loudly laughing and carrying on like the lunatic she was. Her smile widened when she came face to face with three of Hogwarts finest.

"Just passing through, don't mind me," Bella said laughing as she caught all three wands pointed at her. She was itching to hex the three, but she knew that wouldn't impress her Dark Lord much. So she decided to play nice with the three Heads of Houses. "Hmm…two blood traitors and a half-breed, ooh, we do have a party here," Bella sung in her typical crazy singsong voice. "Sorry to disappoint, but I've got another appointment to make so until next time." She then leapt from the side of the moving staircase down to the lowest level of the staircases just before three spells would have hit her. She quickly skipped away towards the entrance hall and disappeared.

Bella did hope the Dark Lord rewarded her for not injuring any of his poor pets. She hated it when she disappointed him. It always followed a terrible pain that she knew she just couldn't bear to have any longer. She then laughed manically as she remembered the looks on McGonagall's, Sprout's, and Flitwick's faces. That was truly too funny. However, she had accomplished her mission. Alecto Carrow was no more, and the entire staff would know it tomorrow. It wouldn't be long now.


	16. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

"I don't care!" yelled a student, a few days later. "I'm getting out of here before he gets me."

"Oh, honestly, it's not as if Snape is just going to kill all of us."

"He killed the Carrows. It's just a matter of time before he gets to us next. I mean, you all heard about Sinistra. If it hadn't been for that house elf, she would have been next."

"We don't know anything, though."

"Oh, yeah, well, who else in this castle is a known Death Eater? I don't care how I do it, but I'm leaving this damn castle today." The Hufflepuff student then angrily stormed towards the Entrance Hall, which a few corridors away from where he and his friends were. The little group followed him in attempts to pull their friend back, but they met with little success. That was until they reached the Entrance Hall and found the silver wicked-looking bars covering the front doors. "We're trapped. He trapped us here. Oh god…we're going to die!"

The sunlight that had been shining in the huge windows then vanished as the heavy shutters slammed against the windows. One by one, the light darkened, and the candles in the corridors flickered on. The Hufflepuffs gulped before looking at each other. They all had the same thought. Snape was going to kill them.

"It's starting," Professor McGonagall whispered as she stood next to one of the Hufflepuffs. She couldn't believe that the time had come so quickly. She wasn't ready. She wasn't ready for any of it. She couldn't believe that Albus would ask this of her. Since the start of the term, she had followed every one of his orders that he left her. However, this last order was the hardest one she knew she'd ever have to follow. The order was simple enough. She was to protect Severus at all costs on Halloween. Sadly, she didn't know if she could follow that order. Snape had killed the man she loved. He had murdered him in cold blood in the worst way that was imaginable. She wasn't sure if she could find it in her heart to listen and follow Albus's last instruction to her. Protect a murderer, why, it was absurd to consider even. How could Albus ask this of her? She closed her eyes as she drew in a breath. She would follow his order as she had always done, hoping and praying it was the right decision.

"Go to your common rooms," the Heads of Houses ordered as they stared at the locked doors. It didn't take long before the students followed their orders. Soon only the professors remained.

"He locked us in here to die," Professor Sprout said before taking a shuddering breath.

"We don't know that, Pomona," McGonagall replied. She then sighed. "Albus left me with instructions for this day."

"He knew this would happen?" Flitwick squeaked outraged.

"I don't know, but it looks like it." She closed her eyes and drew in another deep breath. "He wished for us to trust his judgment and the faith he placed in Severus." She then glanced at her coworkers. "Albus expects—expected us to protect Severus as we would have done for him."

"That's absurd!" several of the professors yelled.

"I know, but I'm going to do it anyway. Albus asked me to do this, and I'm going to do it for him." She then released a slow breath before closing her eyes again. "I know what he is, but for some reason Albus wanted us to protect him, and I'm going to do just that." Quietly, she turned and walked away from the locked doors. She could hear the other professors trying their magic against the bars, but from the sound of disappointment, she knew the attempts failed.

"All staff and students, report to the Great Hall," the cold voice echoed through the loudspeaker.

"It's the end. He's going to kill us all."

McGonagall sighed and felt a soft smile make its way to her face. It wouldn't be long before she was with Albus again. Then she'd smack him as hard as she could for putting her through this again. She knew when she first met him that he was manipulative man, but she never knew the depths he'd go. In the back of her mind, she did wonder what his reason was for using her like this, but she knew she didn't want to know the answer ever.

Snape had killed Amycus. Every adult knew that once Hagrid brought the defense professor's body into the castle. She clearly could identify Snape's trademark curses he used on the man. McGonagall guessed that Snape hadn't killed Alecto, but she wondered if he had ordered Bellatrix to do his dirty work for him, though. Once a murderer then was always a murderer in her book.

As she walked into the Great Hall, McGonagall held her head up high. If it truly were the end, then she'd go out taking a piece of the bastard who took Albus from her. She quickly took note, though, that Snape wasn't in the Great Hall. However, the majority of the students were, and the fear was evident in their faces. She didn't blame them. She'd be scared too if she weren't so experienced.

When the huge doors to the Great Hall opened again, McGonagall felt her heart leap into her throat. She briskly walked over to her younger coworker who was limping towards them. She gently wrapped an arm around the witch's back and helped her towards a table.

"Thank you, Minerva," the younger witch said with a slight rasp.

"Rest your voice, Aurora," McGonagall replied softly before glancing at Perseus who had accompanied the Astronomy professor. "Perseus, go stand with the rest of the students over there," she said to the Ravenclaw. He nodded curtly and quietly walked over to a crowd of her Gryffindor students.

"What is this all about? Do you know?" asked Horace Slughorn, the current Head of Slytherin.

"I haven't a clue, Horace," McGonagall replied.

"Someone said that they saw Harry the other day near here," a student walking past said.

The professors instantly glanced at each other. If what the student said was true, then they were all in trouble. It wouldn't be long before Voldemort stalked in, and who knew what would happen then? Each professor discreetly touched the side of their robes where he or she kept his or her wand. When they were all certain that they had accounted for their wands, they glanced at one another. When the time was right, they'd be ready to defend Hogwarts to the death.

"He killed him, Minerva," the younger witch said softly.

"I know, Aurora. I know."

"He killed him because of me. Severus killed Amycus because of me."

McGonagall closed her eyes. She had thought Aurora was talking about Albus, but when she learned it was Amycus, she felt her grief stricken even worse. They were all hurting. They all had been hurting since Albus's death last June. This entire term had been a reminder of that event, and it was maddening to say the least. She held the younger witch in her arms and sighed. It was all for Albus.


	17. Battle of Hogwarts

**Battle of Hogwarts**

Harry reminisced silently over the plan. He already knew Snape had completed step one since the entire staff and student body were in the Great Hall. He wouldn't ever admit it, but the young man was starting to have second thoughts about trusting Snape. The plan seemed to be suicidal, which in a way it was. Harry would willingly sacrifice himself to Voldemort in order to destroy the last Horcrux, himself. However, the steps leading up to all that scared Harry the most.

Snape was allowing Voldemort to enter the castle. Any number of variables could change the outcome. For example, any one of the professors could start firing off hexes at Voldemort, which would only make result in more deaths that Harry couldn't bear to have on his soul. Then there was the biggest variable himself, Voldemort. If the man even caught wind of their plan, Snape would be dead within seconds. Everywhere Harry looked, he knew more deaths would follow if this plan didn't work.

After arriving in the Great Hall and helping Professor Sinistra reach the other professors, Harry quickly blended into the background. The plan was for him to remain hidden until Voldemort was right in front of him. Snape relied on the idea that Voldemort would search the castle for him. It wasn't foolproof, though.

The second the air chilled, Harry felt his heart rate increase. He glanced out of the corner of his eye from where he stood towards the doors. He felt a chill sweep over him when he saw Snape walking side by side with Voldemort. However, he knew it was all for show. Snape had to wait, just as Harry had to until the time was right.

"It won't be long, my pets, before I find your savior and slaughter him," Voldemort hissed with a grin. He then glanced around the room. "If you give me Harry Potter, then I shall let you all live. I am after all the merciful lord." No one moved, though. "Very well, but know that I will find him." Voldemort then walked down the narrow path and glanced at the students.

Harry felt like his heart was going to explode as Voldemort came closer and closer to him. He had to use every bit of self-control to keep himself from running like a crazed lunatic away. He noticed Hermione and Ginny step closer to Ron. It wasn't quite noticeable to the others, but it was to Harry.

"Come out. Come out, wherever you are, Harry. I promise not to hurt you too badly. Come out, Harry. I don't like to wait. Come out. Come out and show everyone that you are just as brave as your father was. Did you know that he didn't even have his wand when he tried to protect your dear sweet Mudblood mother and you? He thought he'd beat me with his good looks." Voldemort then roared with laughter. "Come out, Harry. Come and show me that you aren't a coward. Prove to everyone that you are the one to defeat me!" More laughter echoed throughout the room. "I know you're here. Come on, Harry. Come out and play."

Harry's heart thumped wildly in his chest. However, he remained quiet. Voldemort was just in front of Luna now and was about three steps away from Harry. He kept his breathing controlled so he wasn't panting wildly. His Occlumency barriers were up, and Harry's hand tightly coiled around his Holly Phoenix wand.

"Your mother begged for your life, Harry. She begged me on her knees like the Mudblood she was. Come out, Harry. Prove to Mummy dearest that you aren't a coward." Voldemort then loudly chuckled. "Oh, I can hear your heartbeat, Harry. Thump, thump, thump, it goes. I'm close now, aren't I?" Voldemort said as he stopped in front of Harry. His red eyes stared at Harry before he angrily whipped around and continued down the line. "You know, Harry, Dumbledore, the old coot, left you with those bastard Muggles. He knew they were the worst sort, but he thought it'd build character in you. I don't believe he was right. I think it made you lazy and arrogant. Don't you agree, Severus?"

"Of course, my lord," Snape replied silkily. "He's just like his father in that regard."

"Shut up, just shut up you no-good murdering bastard."

Harry then watched Sinistra's hand explode across the side of Snape's face. For a split second, Harry caught Snape's eyes. The man looked positively shocked that she had smacked him. If they weren't in their current situation, Harry would have laughed. However, he had a job to do. When she went to smack him again, Snape quickly latched onto her wrists and shoved her backwards into the large crowd near Harry. Throughout the entire chaotic event, Harry kept staring at Voldemort while making it appear that he was watching Snape and Sinistra. The exact second Voldemort turned around and pointed his wand at Sinistra, Harry drew in a breath and felt the calmness wash over him. At the sight of the green jet of light, Harry dove in front of her. He heard the screams instantly, but it was the smile on Snape's face that he noticed the most. Their plan was working beautifully.

"POTTER," roared Voldemort as Harry's body slammed hard against the ground with a thud. He then whirled towards Snape, only to find the man had disappeared into the crowd. "So it was you, Snape? You were the one to betray me! You lost, though, my little traitor. Potter still died. I wonder what your little Mudblood—" Dozens of various colored jets of light then shot out in various directions towards Voldemort. Voldemort blocked every single spell, though. "Is that the best you can do?" More spells from all directions sped towards him. Again, Voldemort easily blocked the spells with lazy flicks of his wand. "You can't defeat me, Snape!"

"Why?" a voice loudly echoed around the room. Hundreds of the students screamed in fright as they charged towards the doors. However, a loud boom quickly spread like wildfire and separated the students and professors from Voldemort.

"A Stasis Spell, Snape, really? I would have thought you'd use a better spell than that to contain me," Voldemort sneered as he whirled around. He couldn't see his little traitor, but he knew he was there. Snape hardly ever stayed on the sidelines.

"Who says it's to contain you?" replied Snape somewhere off to Voldemort's left.

"Come out, Snape. You're really too old for these juvenile games." Voldemort then whirled around to see any movement. However, there was none. Instead, he only saw hundred of screaming children that he desperately wished to kill. "I killed Potter, so there isn't a need to play this game."

"Is that right?" Snape mocked off to Voldemort's right. "Perhaps you've forgotten that quaint little fact about the Horcruxes?"

"What about them, Snape?"

"Well, far be it from me to point this out, but your lovely Nagini died, didn't it? I believe it was something about meeting a panther?" Harsh laughter then echoed around the Great Hall.

"YOU, YOU KILLED NAGINI!"

"Now you're catching on," Snape replied from somewhere in front of Voldemort. "Then there was something of Slytherin. Luckily, Reg destroyed that for me." Snape was now somewhere behind Voldemort. "Something of Ravenclaw, which we both know was the diadem. It shattered into a million pieces when the Sword of Gryffindor struck it the night before Albus's death. Harry luckily destroyed your quaint little diary his second year. I must admit that I never took you as a diary writing man." Loud scary chuckling filled the Great Hall. "Albus destroyed that ring of yours before he died, and Hufflepuff's cup was all too easy to destroy this year with the Sword of Gryffindor. However, let's not forget what you just did. You destroyed your last Horcrux."

"What are you talking about, Snape?" Voldemort snarled as he whirled around. He still couldn't see the man anywhere. It didn't help either that the man sounded like he was everywhere.

"Harry, my lord, you just destroyed the Horcrux you left in Harry. However, you didn't kill him. You can't kill someone who wanted to die. You see, sacrifices are everything. Murder is nothing."

"Then you shall see your own," Voldemort roared before sending a volley of Killing Curses. The green lights brilliantly burst into a ray of colors, though, as they hit the shield surrounding him. "What did you do?" snarled Voldemort as he angrily whirled around. The now green shield was closing in on him. It wouldn't be long now before the volleys of Killing Curses killed Voldemort. It'd be over soon.

Snape, however, stared from where he stood in the crowd. He had to admit that Harry's Invisibility cloak was rather handy. He was glad he took the young man's advice about wearing it. The darkness then started to settle into the back of his mind. His Vow was starting to take over. He felt the coldness seep into his bones. He bit his tongue to keep from groaning from the pain. Slowly, he started to stumble. He reached and grabbed the person closest to him. He heard the familiar gasp, which could only belong to Minerva McGonagall. The cloak gradually slid as he started to fall to the ground. She, however, grabbed his arm and gently lowered him. He gasped as it became difficult to breathe.

"What did you do, Severus?" she whispered. "What did you promise?"

"Harry," Snape rasped softly. "I…I vowed to…to protect Harry." He was fading fast, and he knew it. He always thought he wouldn't survive the second war, and here was his proof. He then let go.


	18. Shared Limbo

**Shared Limbo**

Slowly, his sense came to him. Bright white lights blinded him, though, as soon as his eyes opened. He glanced around the familiar manor. The sounds of bell-ringing laughter greeted him. He slowly walked towards the sounds and felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight.

"Sev," Lily, his Lily, said with her beaming trademark smile. Her long flowing chestnut hair rested gently on her bare shoulders. Her crimson dress swayed gently as she walked towards him.

He couldn't believe it. He had found her. He had found his sweet Lily. He rushed to her and instantly encircled his arms around her. He breathed in deeply the scent of vanilla and strawberries. She smelled the same as the first day he had met her. He never wanted to let her go. His lips brushed hers gently, and a smile flooded his entire face. He was finally home.

"You've gotten old, Sev," Lily teased as she ran her fingers along his jaw. He chuckled and brought her delicate hands to his lips.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I'm so sorry," he whispered as he held her.

"Shh, I know," she replied placing a finger against his lips. "But it wasn't your fault, Severus. You mustn't continue to blame yourself for my death. You didn't kill me." She then glanced towards Harry who stood in the doorway staring at both of them. "He's grown into such a wonderful young man, Severus." She then laughed softly. "I can't believe how much you've grown, Harry." Harry only nodded once before glancing towards Snape.

"Not even going to say anything to your mum? Now, I know I raised you better than that."

"You did, Dad, but we have to go," Harry responded quietly as he glanced towards James Potter.

"You could stay, though, Harry. In fact, the option rests with both of you," Lily said.

"There was a time when I'd give anything to do that, Mum, but Ginny needs me." Harry then inhaled deeply before glancing at Snape. He could see the man seriously considering it, which made him sigh. He didn't blame Snape a bit for wanting to stay, and he wasn't even going to try to sway the man. "What do I have to do to go back?"

"You're sure, Harry?" Lily asked staring at him. He nodded in response.

"Then think of Ginny, and you'll be back with her again," Sirius said as he walked into the room.

Harry's heart instantly panged at the sight of his godfather. It was one thing to see his parents again, but it was an entirely different thing to see Sirius again. That death was still too fresh in his mind. However, when Harry saw Dumbledore appear seconds later, he gasped. The white wizard looked like he had always had, but a bit more rested perhaps.

"I always knew that you two would end it," Dumbledore said with a soft sad smile. He then glanced at Harry. "It takes a strong man to decline an offer like that, Harry. I know I wouldn't have had the strength to decline. You of all people deserve to spend your afterlife, however, you see fit."

"I know, sir," Harry responded with a smile. "And I don't think I'm quite ready for that, though. Plus, I think Ginny would curse my grave if I chose to stay. I'm ready to go back and end this." Harry then glanced at Snape who had remained quiet throughout. "Thanks, Professor, for everything." He watched Snape then sigh heavily before closing his eyes.

"You love him?" was the soft whispered question from Snape.

"I loved you both equally, Severus. You knew that," Lily replied with a smile.

"If I had chosen you instead of—"

"Sev, don't torture yourself with what ifs. I knew you loved me, and I saw how you stayed loyal to me through all these years, but stop torturing yourself. I chose James, not because you called me that horrible name that day by the lake, but because I knew the choice that you'd have to make one day. I didn't want you to go through that, Severus. It was never a question of the Dark Arts or me, though. It was always the question of my love for you. He would have made you chose at some point, him or me, and you would have chosen me and died because of it. I couldn't allow you to make that choice. In my heart, I think I knew that I needed you alive so that Harry would live. Don't ask me how, Severus, but I've decided long ago that it was mother's intuition."

"You'll always choose Potter over me then?"

"I'm sorry, Sev," Lily whispered. Slowly, the scene faded as Snape focused on the waking world. He knew Harry would follow suit. There was his long awaited answer, and he hated it.


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Nineteen years later, a family of five quickly made their way towards Platform 9 ¾ carting their luggage behind them. The oldest boy in the family was teasing his younger brother. Every now and then, the boys' mother would glance at them and give them a stern glare, which made the oldest boy stop.

"And when it sorts you into Slytherin, Albus," the eldest boy joked.

"Stop it, James! I'm not going to be a Slytherin!" the young boy yelled as he glared at his older brother. "I won't! I just won't be a Slytherin!"

"Boys," the boys' mother chided as she glanced at them.

"I won't be in Slytherin!"

"My, my, such hatred in your voice, young one," a curly dark-haired witch in emerald robes drawled as she walked beside them. Beside her was a dark-eyed girl with long blond curly hair that bounced angelically as she walked. Both witches flashed pleasant smiles towards the family.

"Good day, Professor," the boys' father spoke pleasantly.

"Professor, my, Mr. Potter, I haven't been your professor in years." The dark-haired witch then laughed softly as she glanced at the eldest boy. "However, you, Mr. James Potter, don't have that pleasure." She then glanced towards the boys' mother. "Mrs. Potter, a pleasure as always," she said with a slight bow of her head. "We aren't going to encounter the same issues with James this year, are we?"

"Oh, dear I hope not. However, you have our address?"

"Ah, yes, I believe I do somewhere." The witch then bent down in front of the younger brother. "I must admit that I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you yet."

"Albus Severus," the young boy quietly replied.

"Hmm…well, Mister Albus Severus, might I be the first to say that Slytherin is not nearly as bad as you think it is." She then leaned in so that only he and his parents could hear her. "I myself am a Slytherin, Head of it actually."

"James always said that there isn't a witch or wizard who didn't go dark in Slytherin," Albus innocently said. The witch softly laughed before folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh, did he now? Well, if I were you, Mister Potter, I wouldn't pay a bit of attention to what your brother says. Not all Slytherins are evil. In fact, your parents named you after a Head of Slytherin House. Did you know that?" The young boy nodded slowly before hanging his head.

"Dad said he was the bravest man he ever knew," Albus quietly said.

"Hmm, did he now?" The witch then glanced towards Albus's dad. "I'm sure the Headmaster would just be _thrilled_ to hear that. Now, Albus, listen to me. They named you after two Headmasters, one of Slytherin and the other of Gryffindor. Whatever House you are in, know that Slytherin and, as I am sure you will learn, Gryffindor will always have your back," she said with a kind smile. She glanced towards the young girl who was Albus's age. "My daughter was worried like you. Weren't you, Celes?"

"Yes, Mother," replied the blond girl softly.

"You see, her father has threatened to disown her if she ends up in any House other than—"

"Rose's dad said the same thing to her yesterday," Albus interjected.

"Well, you'll soon learn that parents are all talk. Now, you should go along inside before the train leaves." The witch glanced at her daughter and inclined her head. The young girl only drew in breath before heading onto the train. "I shall be seeing you soon, Mr. Albus Severus Potter."

"Dad, she's scary," Albus said as the witch walked away.

"There's no reason to worry, Al. She's harmless," his dad replied with a chuckle. "Now, go on, son. Write us as soon as you get sorted because you know how your mum gets." He laughed when his wife playfully hit his chest. The man in his mid-thirties then hugged his sons briefly before allowing their mum to do the same. The train whistle blew suddenly, and he quickly rushed the boys onboard. He watched the train slowly pull out of the station and sighed.

"I'm gonna be there soon," his youngest child said.

"Yes, you are, Lily, but for now, you and I have a rematch scheduled," the proud father drawled. "After all, can't have my little girl going around saying she beat her dad at Wizard's chess." He then glanced at his wife. "How much do you want to bet Snape sends us a Howler tomorrow, Ginny?" His wife only laughed and rolled her eyes. All was well in the bustling Weasley-Potter residence.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading it. Hope you enjoyed it. :) The sequel for this story is now up (as of July 21, 2010). It's entitled "Into the Light."


End file.
